Le Prince de ses Yeux
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Elle est la lumière qui vient éclairer sa vie morne et triste. Il est celui qui réchauffera son cœur emplit de malheurs. Leur amour est interdit et pourtant... Il est le prince de ses yeux. Elle est la reine de son cœur. Avatar : Eva Graphisme sur FB
1. Prologue

Et si je ne t'avais pas revu ? Et si tu n'étais pas revenu à temps ? Comment aurais-je fait... Comment aurais-je pu vivre sans toi. Tu m'as manqué petite chose adorée. Tu es mon trésor. Regarde tout le monde nous regarde. Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Je te veux. Veux-tu encore de moi ? Sauras-tu me pardonner ? Je t'en prie pardonne-moi ! Je ne t'ai pas oublié non. J'ai passé chaque seconde de mon existence à penser à toi. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparé. Veux-tu la même chose? Je t'en pris parle moi. Hurle moi dessus. Fais quelque chose mais ne reste pas impassible. Mon amour ! S'il te plaît.

Je vois ses yeux briller. J'entends son coeur battre. Je la vois idéale pour moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. C'est elle que j'ai choisi. Je suis tombé amoureux. Et oui ça arrive à tout le monde. Je suis amoureux !

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle me sourit. Ais-je réussit à la reconquérir. Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement.

_ N'ai pas peur mon ange. Nous sommes deux maintenant, lui dis-je.


	2. Chapter 1 Son absence

_Elle était hors de portée. Envolée dans un de ces avions surdimensionnés. Elle est partie. Sa valise en cuir a disparue. Ses vêtements affriolants se sont envolés avec elle. Elle n'a laissé qu'un vide intense. Son odeur a presque disparue de sa chambre et de la mienne. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Et maintenant, j'ai mal. Affreusement mal. On pense que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Mais ça tombe sur tout le monde. Et même sur moi._

Je regarde par la fenêtre de mon bureau, l'étendue bleue azure qui s'échappe au loin. La mer est presque à mes pieds. Le soleil brille assurément. Dehors, sur la plage, des tas de gens se reposent, d'autres jouent sur le sable ou dans l'eau. Un immense sourire est placardé sur leurs visages. Ils sont libres. Tandis que moi, je suis enfermé. Il me semble qu'il y a bien des années que je ne suis pas sorti m'amuser sur cette plage. Des années oui…

Aujourd'hui j'ai des responsabilités. Et je me dois d'accomplir mon devoir.

Emmett arrive sans toquer contre ma porte. Il s'installe devant mon bureau. Je me retourne déjà las de devoir faire la causette avec lui. Emmett était mon plus vieil ami. Je m'installe à mon bureau et fixe intensément Emmett. Que voulait-il me dire ?

_ Qu'y a-t-il Emmett ? Demandais-je en poussant un soupir exagéré.

_ Le bal.

_ Quel Bal ?

_ Celui de ce soir. Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ecoute, je ne pense pas que…

_ Edward ! Tu dois y aller. Carlisle… Carlisle en a marre de te voir dépérir, il veut que tu te bouges un peu. Il faut que tu viennes ce soir. Fais-le pour lui. Fais-le pour ton père.

_ Emmett. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça. Je vais devoir faire des courbettes devant des gens que je déteste, je vais devoir danser alors que j'en ai horreur, je vais devoir supporter les niaiseries de ces princesses sans tenue distinguée. Je…Je suis fatigué d'avance Emmett.

_ S'il te plaît Edward. Je te le demande en tant qu'ami. Viens avec moi. S'il te plaît.

Je poussais un énième soupir. Je pouvais bien le faire pour mon ami. Le nombre de fois où il m'avait aidé et soutenu. Je pouvais bien l'accompagner à ce stupide bal.

_ C'est d'accord. Je viendrais.

_ Très bien. Je passe te chercher et on y va ensemble. Merci Edward.

Il me tapa l'épaule et sortit de la pièce en criant et en sautant.

_ Il a dit OUI ! L'entendis-je crier à travers le couloir.

Ses pas se faisaient encore très lourds. Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de participer à cette mascarade ?

o*o*o*o

Le soir arriva beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût. J'étais habillé de mon costume noir aux lanières rouges et dorées. J'avais revêtu ce déguisement de « prince ». Emmett m'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Ma gouvernante Betty était à ses côtés. Elle me regarda les yeux larmoyants. Elle avait toujours été un peu comme une seconde mère pour moi. Elle portait sa robe noire au col blanc ainsi que son tablier de la même couleur. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient coiffés d'un petit bandeau, blanc également. Je m'avançais vers elle et l'embrassais sur la joue.

_ Merci Edward. C'est très important pour lui. Me dit-elle à travers ses larmes.

J'hochais la tête d'un air entendu. Je fixais à présent celui qui m'avait forcé à sortir de ma tanière. Emmett, le seul et l'unique. _Heureusement car l'humanité n'aurait pas supporté deux êtres comme lui. _

_ Bon tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir mon Edward ! S'écria-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Emmett ! Déposes-moi tout de suite ! Hurlais-je.

Betty à ses côtés riait à gorge déployée. Mon idiot d'ami me déposa et je m'époussetais une dernière fois avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

_ Tu viens ? Grognais-je en voyant Emmett rester immobile dans le hall.

Gary avait déjà sortit la voiture et nous attendais. Il nous ouvrit à chacun la portière et nous mena jusqu'à la salle de réception du palais des Dénalie.

La soirée promet d'être longue…

Nous arrivons bien vite à destination. Devant les marches, couvertes d'un tapis rouge de plusieurs mètres de long, il y avait une sorte de vigile. Il nous salua et nous montions rejoindre l'entrée du palais. De nombreuses femmes étaient déjà arrivées. Les volants de robes tourbillonnaient dans le hall. Emmett me tira vers la salle de bal, et nous pouvions voir Eléazar et sa femme Carmen, nos hôtes pour ce soir, qui étaient près de leurs trônes. Leurs filles Irina et Tanya, dansaient au milieu, dans leurs robes rose et bleue. Une valse viennoise, retentissait et elles dansaient à merveille.

Je vis mon père au loin et me décidais à aller le trouver. Il portait un costume à l'identique du mien. Son chapeau, sous le bras, un verre dans sa main gauche, il bavardait avec un de nos cousins. Je saluais les deux hommes et vis le visage de mon père se figer.

_ Edward ?

_ Bonjour père.

_ Tu es venu ?

_ Oui. Comme vous pouvez le constater.

Mon géniteur s'excusa auprès de l'homme, et me tira par le bras. Il nous emmena à l'écart des invités.

_ Tu es enfin sortit. Je suis tellement heureux Edward. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point.

_ Je me doute. Je suis ici, c'est tout ce qui compte. Emmett a réussit à me faire sortir. C'est le principal non ?

_ Bien sûr mon fils. Veux-tu rejoindre ton ami et continuer à t'amuser ?

_ Je vais le rejoindre père. A plus tard.

Je le saluais rapidement et repartais chercher mon ami. Une jeune femme passa à mes côtés, dans une robe en mousseline, blanche et noire. Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un chignon élaboré. Et sa nuque délicate était à la vue et à la portée de n'importe qui. Elle disparu presque par enchantement, en passant à travers la foule.

_J'ai peut-être rêvé après tout._ Un ange pareil ne peut pas exister. Et pourtant… Je ne voulais pas que ce ne soit qu'un songe de ma part.

Emmett arriva en me frappant violemment l'épaule.

_ Alors Edward, on rêve hein ? Tanya veut t'inviter à danser. Elle te cherche partout.

_ Emmett ! Je ne veux aucunement danser. Et encore moins avec cette femme.

_ Allons Edward ! Tu ne vas pas te faire violer non plus !

_ C'est non ! Tranchais-je.

Pourquoi étais-je venue en réalité ? Pour faire plaisir à mon père. Ainsi qu'à Emmett, je pense. Mais en réalité, je voulais juste m'échapper de cet endroit. Je voulais partir. Retourner dans ma chambre, dans mon jardin secret. Je descendais les marches quatre à quatre et sifflais Gary. Il ouvrit bien vite la portière et enclencha la voiture. J'eu le temps de jeter un regard dehors et d'apercevoir Emmett en haut de ces mêmes marches.

Au bout de quelques minutes, mon palais apparu dans mon champ de vision. Je desserrais les boutons de ma veste, et m'autorisais à respirer. Arrivé dans le garage, je sortais du véhicule et passais par les cuisines pour rejoindre l'étage par l'escalier de service.

_ Mais Edward, que faites-vous là ? me demanda Betty.

Je lui fis un sourire désolé, avant de m'engouffré dans le couloir. C'était une nouvelle défaite pour elle.

o*o*o*o

Je passe la porte de ma chambre. Dans la pénombre du lieu, je distingue tout de même mon lit, contre lequel repose ma guitare sèche. J'ai besoin de jouer. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser toute ma peine. J'ai besoin de me libérer. J'attrape mon instrument et commence à gratter les cordes. Je les pinces et provoque des petits sons agréables.

Betty dépose sur mon bureau un plateau avant de redescendre. Je m'en veux de lui faire du mal. Mais pour l'instant rien ne peux me rendre heureux. J'ai perdu foi en tout, quand elle est partie. Ma mère…

Elle était la grâce incarnée. La princesse que personne ne pouvait égalée. Fidèle, en amour comme en amitié, incroyable sous tous points. Elle m'avait élevé dans l'amour de la musique, m'avait appris à jouer du piano, puis la guitare. Elle m'avait appris à lire les plus grands classiques de la littérature. Et puis un beau matin, la gelée avait recouvert toute l'herbe du jardin. Etonné de ce spectacle, j'ai couru pour la prévenir. Je poussais la porte et la trouvais endormie. Souriant, à travers ses songes. Je la secouais légèrement pour la réveiller. Mais rien ne vint. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle ne vivait plus. Mon monde s'effondra en deux secondes.

Ma mère ne me sourirait plus comme avant. Elle ne m'appellerait plus de sa voix douce et chantante. Elle ne me caresserait plus les cheveux lorsque j'avais du chagrin. J'avais beau être âgé, j'avais mal. J'avais l'impression de régresser, de retomber en enfance. J'avais cinq ans dans ma tête. En réalité j'en avais vingt de plus.

Je continue de gratter les cordes de la guitare. Voyant à travers mes larmes, le visage doux et aimant de ma mère. La femme pour qui j'aurais pu tout faire. C'était la femme de ma vie, celle qui m'avait donné la vie. Celle, grâce à qui je vivais. Celle qui était tout pour moi.

Ma mère était Esmée Cullen femme de Carlisle Cullen et mère d'Edward Cullen l'héritier du trône. Fils unique, j'ai très vite appris tout ce qu'un prince doit apprendre sur ce « métier ». Ma mère était une roturière, elle avait pourtant tout d'une princesse. Sa grâce légendaire tout comme sa beauté, encouragea mon père à l'épouser. Un an après leur union je naissais, ravissant tout le royaume.

J'étais un enfant de l'amour. Mais en mourant, ma mère a laissé mon père dans une tristesse plus profonde encore que la mienne. Nous n'étions que deux âmes en peine. Et le château ne respirait plus la joie de vivre qui régnait autrefois entre ces murs.

Je finissais rapidement ma mélodie et rangeais dans un coin, la guitare. Je m'approchais du plateau en argent, qu'avait déposé Betty. Un sandwich était disposé sur une assiette blanche, en porcelaine, accompagné d'un verre d'eau. J'aimais la simplicité. Et Betty le savait.

Je finissais rapidement mon encas, et enlevais mon costume ridicule, pour pouvoir passer un pyjama. Une fois que ce fût fait, je me glissais dans mes draps froids et fermais les yeux.

Dans mes songes, je ne pensais à rien. Ma tristesse était mise de côté. Et je me permettais de vivre.

o*o*o*o

J'étais dans le bureau de mon père et je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais d'entendre. « _Il te faut une femme Edward._ ». Je ne voulais pas me marier. Mais il le fallait pour le bien du royaume, comme me l'avait dit mon père il y a quelques minutes à peine. Je sortais rapidement et montais mon cheval. Je partais en direction de la forêt. Je voulais me retrouver seul. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Oui il me fallait une femme. Mais je ne voulais pas me marier comme ça. Je voulais tomber amoureux de la femme avec qui je passerais le reste de ma vie. Dans mon cas, le divorce n'était pas permis. Il était même interdit.

Après quelques minutes de course au galop, je décidais de m'arrêter pour continuer à pied. Je descendais rapidement et marchais lentement, faisant attention aux racines et aux pierres qui jonchaient la forêt. Alors que mon cheval était en train de boire de l'eau à un petit ruisseau, qui passait par là, j'entendis la voix enchanteresse d'une déesse. Mon cœur tressauta.

J'attachais mon animal et partais à la recherche de ce son magnifique. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, le son devenait de plus en plus fort. Caché derrière deux gros rochers, je pus admirer les courbes majestueuses d'une jeune fille qui étendait son linge. Il y avait devant moi, une petite maison en bois, aux allures de chaumières, qui avait des volets blancs et des fenêtres relativement modernes. La jeune femme avait les cheveux bruns, longs, et bouclés. Je ne voyais pas d'où j'étais son visage, mais je pouvais deviner aisément qu'elle était magnifique. Sa voix continuait de chanter, alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un soutien-gorge rouge sang. Mon visage s'empourpra alors. Elle leva les mains pour pouvoir étendre son vêtement et je vis la peau laiteuse de ses bras, blanc comme la neige. On se serait crut dans deux contes de fées : La belle au bois dormant mélangé à Blanche Neige.

Pourtant tout ce que je voyais était bien réel. Je la regardais encore un peu. Quelques secondes après elle ramassa sa corbeille en plastique et s'en alla. Elle contourna, un bout du ruisseau et ouvrit la porte de la maison. Je regardais par terre et vis qu'elle avait laissé tomber un foulard. Je sortis de ma cachette, pour le ramasser, et me recachais vivement. Je portais le bout de tissu à mon nez et respirais. Fleur de Freesia mélangé à de la fraise. Voilà toute la fragrance qui couvrait le corps de cette déesse.

Je me jurais alors de revenir souvent dans cette forêt. En rentrant chez moi, j'aperçu Betty. Le sourire installé sur mes lèvres ne voulait pas s'en aller. J'étais heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Betty et j'embrassais délicatement son front.

Le soir alors que je me couchais, je revis la silhouette de la jeune fille et je me mis à respirer profondément son odeur, incorporé sur son foulard. Cette nuit-là, je fis beaucoup de rêves…

De beaux, doux, et merveilleux rêves…


	3. Chapter 2 Mes yeux dans les tiens

Chapitre 2 Le Prince de ses Yeux.

Title : Mes yeux dans les tiens.

_As-tu réellement besoin de moi dans ta vie ? me demanda-t-elle, la lèvre tremblotante, comme un enfant sur le point de verser ses larmes._

__ J'ai besoin de toi ! Bella je ne suis rien sans toi ! _

_L'horloge de la chambre produit un son cacophonique je me serais presque bouché les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce tic tac incessant._

Un fantasme. Une lubie. Cette jeune fille brune, aux courbes délicieuses hantaient depuis une semaine mais songes les plus secrets. Chaque jour, une force mystique, me poussait jusqu'à sa petite maison, dans les bois. Je passais plusieurs heure à la regarder, étendre son linge, ouvrir les volets ou encore en train de jardiner. Elle était réellement envoûtante. Je tombais peu à peu sous le charme de sa féminité qui émanait d'elle.

Toujours caché, derrière ces deux immenses roches, je l'épiais secrètement. Elle était devenue mon jardin secret, et je voulais à tout prix la préserver de mon monde.

Je portais de nouveau son foulard à mon nez. Sa délicieuse fragrance me faisait voyager. Je me retrouvais bien vite à ses côtés.

Mon père se faisait discret au palais, peut-être parce qu'il avait appris que je ne souhaitais pas le revoir dans l'immédiat. Je passais mes journées à flâner dans les bois, ou à jouer de la musique, la plupart du temps enfermé dans ma chambre. Les rideaux clos, dans une parfaite obscurité, je fermais les yeux et jouais. Je jouais pour ma mère. Celle qui m'avait poussé à apprendre le piano, je jouais pour elle seulement. Et puis hier, je me suis mis à imaginer ma déesse, cette brunette, je la voyais parfaitement, et une nouvelle mélodie est née. Plus sensuelle, plus électrique que toutes les autres. Mais elle resta inachevée. Il me manquait quelque chose. Une fin sensationnelle pour cette musique.

Carlisle me fit convoquer dans son bureau. Cela n'annonçait jamais quelque chose de bon. Le valet de mon père, Taylor, était venu me chercher et m'avais conduit jusqu'à ses appartements. Je le trouvais, là, assis sur sa chaise, les mains accrochées à son bureau, ses doigts blanchis au niveau des jointures. Il semblait triste voire malade. Je franchissais le seuil de la porte et entrais dans son petit espace. Il releva ses yeux vers moi. Je devinais chaque émotion qui passait dans ses iris. Il releva sa main, lâchant ainsi son bureau et l'abaissa en direction du fauteuil. Je m'y asseyais et regardais la décoration qui m'entourait.

La bibliothèque prenait tout un mur de la pièce, son bureau était en chêne massif, et il était soigneusement ciré. Un porte plume était posé bien en évidence sur le côté à sa droite. Une lampe était éteinte sur ma droite. La décoration restait sobre. Cependant, on pouvait voir sur le mur de derrière, l'arbre généalogique de ma famille. Les Cullen étaient la famille princière la plus puissante au milieu des années 1890. Puis les présidents ont remplacé la monarchie et les familles princières n'étaient plus aussi « cotées » qu'avant.

Je me raclais la gorge, cherchant à montrer à mon père que j'attendais qu'il me parle. Il se releva de sa chaise et vint fermer la porte derrière moi, après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs.

_ Edward j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_ Je vous écoute père.

_ Après ce qui est arrivé à ta mère, j'ai décidé de…

Il s'interrompit. Il posa son postérieur sur le bureau pour me faire face. Je voyais qu'il était tourmenté, et je me demandais alors quelle mauvaise nouvelle il allait me donner.

_ J'ai décidé de faire un testament. Je t'ai couché sur le papier. Mais j'aurais besoin d'une faveur de ta part.

_ D'accord. Je… Que voulez-vous ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour tu as besoin d'une femme dans ta vie. J'ai donc besoin et je souhaite vraiment que tu te trouves une femme. Je veux que tu l'épouse avant que je ne parte rejoindre ta mère.

_ Je… Pardon ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Je ne veux pas me marier ! Hurlais-je en me relevant du fauteuil dans lequel j'avais pris place.

_ Edward calme toi ! Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. La principauté va mal. Pour oublier toute cette crise économique qui s'abat sur l'île, nous avons besoin de redorer le blason de notre famille avec un mariage.

Je n'avais jamais aimé ce protocole. Nous devions toujours faire ce que nous pouvions pour aider économiquement parlant notre île, et là ça se passait par un mariage. Je devais me marier rapidement. Mais avec qui ? Certainement pas avec cette Tanya Dénalie.

_ Je suis d'accord, lâchais-je à mon père. Mais je souhaite choisir qui sera ma future épouse.

_ Naturellement Edward. Tu peux choisir n'importe quelle femme. Je suis tellement soulagé que tu acceptes.

_ Je ne le fais pas pour vous, mais pour nos sujets. Et surtout pour ma mère qui aurait souhaité que je sois heureux. Ce dont vous ne semblez pas vous souciez.

Je partais sans plus de cérémonie de son bureau. Taylor voulu me raccompagner jusqu'à mes appartements, mais j'avais juste envie de partir de ce palais. Cette famille me dégoûtait, ce protocole aussi. Je voulais faire un mariage d'amour. Je ne voulais pas d'un de ces mariages arrangés qui sont encore si populaire dans les pays pauvres d'Afrique ou d'Asie. Nous étions une principauté et pourtant cette « règle » fonctionnait toujours ici.

J'allais rejoindre Emmett qui pendant plus d'une semaine, essaya de me présenter à toutes les femmes de l'île et des principautés aux alentours. Il les avait toutes fait venir mais aucune de m'aller. Personne ne faisait naître en moi une petite étincelle de bonheur ou d'envie.

_ C'est quand même la cinquantième que tu refuses Ed'. On va jamais s'en sortir !

Personne. A part une. Celle qui hantait mes pensées encore et toujours. Cette brunette vivant dans cette forêt. _Mais bien sûr pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?_ J'embrassais Emmett et courais en direction de mon jardin secret. Les herbes étaient plus hautes que la dernière fois que j'y avais été. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que je n'y étais pas retourné. Passant toutes mes journées à chercher la perle rare, qui deviendrait ma femme. Je l'avais tant cherché alors qu'elle était là, sous mes yeux depuis tellement longtemps. Je courrais à travers l'immense étendue d'arbres. Je tombais sur sa maison si chaleureuse. Cependant, les volets étaient clos. Le linge ne séchait pas sous le radieux soleil. La demeure semblait vide de vie_. Et si elle avait décidé de partir ? _Cela ne servait plus à rien d'attendre ici. Je faisais alors le chemin inverse.

Je sentis alors un poids s'alourdir dans mon cœur. J'avais mal. Une affreuse douleur venait me lacéré mon myocarde. Je n'avais plus le choix maintenant. Je devais accepter une des femmes que j'avais déjà vues.

Je rentrais chez Emmett, l'air triste et en trainant les pieds. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer au prince charmant. Pas après avoir perdu celle qui faisait naître en moi tant de nouvelles sensations.

_ Tiens Ed' vient voir un peu qui je t'amène.

_ J'en ai pas très envie Emmett.

_ Allez viens Edward, tu ne le regretteras pas. Je te le promets. Allez viens !

Je suivais mon ami, sans réelle envie. Nous entrions dans le salon du palais et je vis une silhouette féminine assise sur l'un des canapés en cuir de la pièce. Elle nous tournait le dos. Et pourtant je crus reconnaître ma belle brunette.

_ Bella vient un peu par là que je puisse te présenter. Elle se retourna avant de se lever, et je fus surpris de me noyer dans l'océan chocolat que ses iris me proposaient. C'était elle. Emmett avait réussit à la retrouver.

_ Edward je te présente Bella Swan, et Bella je te présente son Altesse Edward Cullen.

Elle me fit une courte révérence avant de se rapprocher de nous.

_ Votre Altesse, me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Il me semble que nous nous connaissons déjà non ?

_ Par…Par…Pardon ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas très discret lorsque vous vous y mettez, rit-elle.

Au comble de la honte. J'étais réellement au comble de la honte. Alors pendant que je l'épiais, elle, elle me voyait ? Des rougeurs atterrirent sur mes joues.

_ Et bah alors Ed' ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rougir ainsi. C'est Bella qui te met dans cet état ? me dit-il en se moquant.

Je grognais légèrement et observais celle qui hantait mes nuits depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle était enfin en ma présence, si proche de moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle était encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. Son regard chocolat était malicieux et elle avait une moue enfantine de dessinée sur ses lèvres. Son visage, sans aucuns artifices, était parfait. Ses boucles brunes, atterrissaient avec élégance et souplesse sur ses épaules. Et ses courbes, celle qui avait créé en moi, ces désirs inavouables étaient encore plus belles et plus époustouflantes qu'avant.

_ Emmett je vais y aller. Merci pour le rafraichissement, dit-elle en se tournant vers mon ami.

_ Aucun problème Bella. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

_ Non ça ira merci. Je connais le chemin tu sais. Votre Altesse.

Elle se baissa pour me faire une nouvelle révérence. Sans une autre parole, elle sortit de la pièce. _Prend ton courage à deux mains et raccompagne-la chez elle._ Cette information passa par mon cerveau. Je devais tout faire pour prolonger ces quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler en sa présence à un rythme vraiment trop rapide.

Je sortis précipitamment de la maison d'Emmett et la trouvais dehors, devant l'un des garages, elle avait sa clé déposé dans la serrure de sa voiture. Ou plutôt de son camion. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment définir ce véhicule, rouillé, qui ressemblait plus à un camion qu'à une voiture.

_ Votre Altesse ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi l'air étonné.

_ Oui je… Puis-je vous ramener chez vous ?

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. _Nerveux ?_ Non pas du tout ! La femme qui hante mes pensées depuis plus d'un mois est face à moi et elle tient l'avenir entre ces doigts légers et fins, d'une pâleur incroyable.

_ Vous savez vous n'êtes pas…

_ Je veux bien ! Me coupa-t-elle.

Je relevais la tête, surpris mais heureux, qu'elle accepte la proposition que je venais de lui faire. Elle semblait à présent plus timide qu'il n'y a quelques minutes. Elle se poussa de la porte de son véhicule et je prenais place du côté conducteur. Elle se laissa aller à mes côtés. Je prenais la route de la forêt, pendant qu'elle m'indiquait par quelle route je devais passer pour atterrir de l'autre côté de sa maison.

_ Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû vous manquer de respect.

_ Ça ne fait rien Bella, je vous assure.

_ Votre Altesse je…

_ Edward, la coupais-je.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

_ Appelez moi Edward. Votre Altesse fait tellement… tyran ?

Elle se mit à rire et reposa violemment son crâne contre l'appui-tête. Bien vite, trop vite même, nous arrivions devant sa demeure. Elle sortit du véhicule et j'en fis autant.

_ Vous voulez entrer ? Me demanda-t-elle lorsque nous étions sur le seuil de sa maison.

_ Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger.

_ Au contraire. Venez !

Elle m'ouvrit sa porte et je rentrais à l'intérieur. Je l'observais de dos et elle était comme toujours parfaite. Elle se balada de l'entrée au salon m'embarquant avec elle par le bras. Je riais de la voir faire.

Son salon était dans les tons chocolat. Les murs allaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Un canapé en cuir était disposé contre le mur au fond, auprès de la baie vitrée. En face, fixée sur le mur, la télévision dormait d'un sommeil profond. Une table basse en verre était encombrée de quelques magazines people et féminins.

Un lampadaire avec son abat-jour marron, était disposé prêt d'un porte-revue et sur le côté droite du canapé.

Toute sa demeure était magnifique. _Comme elle !_ Elle s'approcha d'une chaîne hifi, dissimulé dans un meuble en bois sur lequel étaient entassés quelques livres. Elle l'alluma et une faible musique arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je reconnue alors _Clair de lune _de Debussy.

_ J'ignore si…

_ Je trouve que le clair de lune… est magnifique.

Elle me sourit et m'emmena jusqu'à sa cuisine, qui était incrustée dans le salon. Il y avait un îlot central, et une hotte au-dessus de la plaque de cuisson. Son réfrigérateur était rouge vif, et toute sa cuisine était dans un style entrepôt, vraiment très moderne. Mêmes ses chaises de bar étaient bleues électriques. Le blanc, le noir et le gris avaient une très grande place dans cette « pièce ».

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

_ Pourquoi ne me tutoyez-vous pas ?

_ Mais parce que vous… vous êtes le prince.

_ S'il vous plaît Bella. J'aimerais, une fois dans ma vie, ne pas être ainsi. Je souhaite juste être un homme, qui parle à une femme.

_ Je… D'accord. Mais… Faites-en également de votre côté.

_ Merci Bella, ce que tu viens de me dire compte beaucoup pour moi.

A la façon dont je lui avais dit « tu », elle s'empourpra. Je souriais fier de mon effet sur elle. En voyant mon sourire en coin elle se mit à grogner.

_ Tu veux boire quoi alors ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Jus d'orange. Jus d'ananas. Ou alors de l'eau.

_ Un jus d'ananas sera parfait.

_ Ça marche alors !

Elle se saisit alors d'un verre, qui se trouvait dans le placard, en haut à gauche, à côté du frigo, et me servit mon jus. Elle se servit de la même boisson et m'invita à prendre place avec elle sur le canapé. Clair de Lune continuait à nous enchanter de sa délicieuse mélodie. Mon regard parcourait une nouvelle fois la pièce. Et je tombais sur les magazines aux couvertures alléchantes. Il y en avait un qui venait de la principauté, avec les tous derniers potins.

_ Tu sais Bella, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu pourras lire dans ce torchon, dis-je en lui montrant du doigt, le magazine en question.

_ Ah oui ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle coinça ses jambes sous ses fesses et me surpassa par sa taille. Mes yeux se noyaient dans les siens. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de détailler sa tenue. Elle portait un short en jean, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à col en v. Elle émanait une grâce, et une gentillesse incroyable. Elle semblait parfaite en tous points.

_ Donc… Dit-elle avant de se rapprocher un peu plus vers moi. Tu n'as pas de liaison avec la fille Dénalie ?

_ Euh… Non. Attend quoi ? Avec Tanya ? Demandais-je avant de me relever vivement. Certainement pas avec cette sangsue !

_ Ah. C'est bon à savoir ça.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Pour savoir qui éliminer sur ma petite liste.

Une liste ? Savoir qui éliminer ? Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose à tout ce charabia. Mais je savais une chose : J'étais amoureux de cette femme. Bella Swan. Son nom roula sur ma langue. J'étais complètement sous le charme, dingue de cette petite brune.

_ Je t'ai aperçu le soir du bal. Et Tanya te cherchait partout. Elle criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que tu lui avais promis une danse, car tu étais fiancé avec elle.

_ C'est complètement insensé ! Donc, repris-je plus doucement, tu étais à cette soirée ?

Elle hocha la tête. Et le souvenir de la jeune fille, brune, à la nuque délicate, me revint en mémoire. Je revoyais ses courbes magnifiques, mises en valeur par sa robe en mousseline.

_ Je dois dire que tu étais magnifique dans ton costume.

_ Je… Merci. M'empourprais-je à mon tour.

Je jetais un regard à l'horloge qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine, et m'aperçu qu'il commençait à être bien trop tard. Je poussais un grognement suivi d'un soupir. J'aurais tant voulu rester encore un peu plus avec elle. Elle me regarda ses yeux brillants.

_ Bella… Il commence à se faire tard. Je devrais sûrement partir.  
>_ Oui… Sûrement…<p>

Elle se mit à aspirer sa lèvre supérieure, se donnant une moue boudeuse. Elle semblait triste que je parte.

_ Ou peut-être que tu pourrais rester diner ce soir. Et… J'ai une chambre d'ami tu sais… Oublie… Je ne veux pas te forcer à rester ici. Tout est vraiment petit et…

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres et lui répondait.

_ Je serais ravi de rester diner avec toi Bella.

Elle releva la tête vivement.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Vraiment !

Elle se mit à rire, d'une rire chaud, séduisant, et elle se releva et parti en courant dans sa cuisine. Sur place elle dandinait ses fesses et je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces au canapé pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle revint dans le salon pour changer la musique. Elle incorpora dans la machine un CD de Jazz, qui nous accompagna durant toute la soirée.

Elle nous prépara un repas entièrement italien. Je l'aidais comme je le pouvais. Je ne savais pas faire la cuisine car depuis que je suis né, je n'avais eu que des domestiques à mon service. Mettre la table, fût une grande rigolade, Bella se moquait gentiment du fait qu'elle n'avait qu'une fourchette et un couteau à me donner. Nous nous entendions à merveille. Chaque minute que je passais à ses côtés, me faisait tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle.

Nous prîmes notre dessert sur la petite table basse, un verre de vin rouge à la main. Elle me racontait son enfance. Bella était la fille d'une institutrice qui vivait à Jacksonville, sur le continent, elle était mariée à un célèbre joueur de baseball. J'appris également que son père était agent de police dans une petite ville aux environs de Seattle. Elle était ce qu'on appelait dans le jargon princier une « roturière » mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

Mon père m'avait laissé carte blanche, en ce qui concerne ma future femme.

Bella se mit à bailler, et j'apportais nos assiettes sales et nos verres dans l'évier. Elle commençait à s'endormir sur le canapé, je la pris donc dans mes bras, telle une jeune mariée.

Je l'emmenais à l'étage. Je commençais à ouvrir une porte, difficilement ayant Bella dans mes bras, et tombais en face de la salle de bain. J'en ouvrais une autre, qui était blanche et en bois, presque sans vie. Aucun objet personnel. _Sans aucun doute la chambre d'ami. _La dernière chambre était donc, logiquement, la bonne. Je l'ouvrit et tombais sur une chambre verte pomme. Le bord de son lit était en cuir, et sur son bureau, il y avait beaucoup de photo. Celle de ses proches, songeais-je alors. Je la déposais doucement sur le lit et ouvrait ses draps. Je la glissais doucement à l'intérieur. Elle se mit à frissonner lorsqu'elle sentit le contraste entre la température de son lit et celle de la pièce. J'embrassais délicatement sa tempe et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Alors que j'allais me relever, je sentis sa main serrer mon bras.

_ Reste… Edward… Reste avec moi… S'il te plaît.

Les yeux entrouverts, sa bouche suppliante. Je cédais et enlever mon pantalon ainsi que ma veste et ma chemise. Je me glissais alors à ses côtés dans son lit. En sentant mon corps contre elle, Bella décida de se serrer encore plus contre moi.

_J'en avais rêvé pendant des jours, des semaines et la voilà maintenant proche de moi, plus proche tu meures ! Le bonheur existe-t-il enfin ? _

_ B'nuit Edward.

_ Bonne nuit Bella.

Sa poitrine contre mon torse se soulevait légèrement. Sa respiration se calma contre mon cou. Et sa main cessa de dessiner sur mes hanches. Heureux, comblé de bonheur, je m'endormais dans les bras de celle qui j'espère deviendra « ma princesse ».

* * *

><p>Hello j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^<p>

Je suis actuellement chez moi, la neige et le verglas m'empêchant de me rendre au lycée.

Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment mais bon...

**Une petite review ? *-***

Bisous et à bientôt

SweetyMarie


	4. Chapter 3 Exposition Médiatique

Chapitre 3 Le prince de ses yeux

Title : Exposition Médiatique

__ Je ne sais pas si je peux supporter tout ça Edward…_

__ Bella, essaye… Je t'en pris… Essaye juste…_

_Son regard se fait hésitant, elle baisse les yeux. Je vois ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Je vois ses mains trembler. Je l'ai perdu. C'est la fin. Je bats en retraite… J'esquisse un pas vers l'extérieur. Mon cœur en lambeaux, est resté sur le sol. _

C'est avec les premiers rayons du soleil que je m'éveillais. Le corps chaud de Bella était collé à moi. Son bras était posé en travers de mon ventre et sa tête s'était blottie dans la courbure de mon cou. Sans bouger, je réussis à la regarder d'un peu plus près.

Là, devant mes yeux, se jouait un spectacle indéfinissable. Son visage semblait tellement apaisé, tellement beau et serein. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement emmêlés et ses lèvres ressortaient légèrement, lui laissant une mine presque boudeuse. Je repensais à hier, au fait qu'elle m'aie demandé de rester près d'elle. Pourquoi je sentais près d'elle, ces pulsions étranges, ces envies si contradictoires. Ma tête voulait quelque chose et mon cœur une autre.

Le soleil commençait à taper doucement, et un rayon, plus fort qu'un autre, vint détourner ma Bella de son sommeil profond et réparateur. Elle cacha ses yeux contre mon épaule et soupira d'aise. Mon cœur, quant à lui, battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi je me transformais en mauviette, lorsque Bella était près de moi ? Elle me rendait vraiment toute chose…

Je relevais les couvertures dans lesquelles j'avais passé la nuit et partait dans la cuisine. Pendant que Bella était toujours, plus ou moins, endormi, dans son lit.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je cherchais quoi faire pour impressionner ma belle. Je fixais alors l'étagère qui se trouvait au-dessus du plan de travail. Les assiettes étaient toutes empilées les unes dans les autres, les tasses, grises et noires, étaient disposées, trois par trois, sur leurs coupelles. Les différents plats en porcelaines, maintenaient les immenses piles d'assiettes creuses et un saladier bariolé bleu et rouge se faisait vivement remarqué au milieu des couleurs unies des différents plats.

Je pris donc ce saladier et préparais une pâte à pancakes. Lorsque j'étais petit, j'étais tout le temps fourré dans la cuisine, et je regardais toujours comment se déroulait une recette. Parfois même, en cachette de mes parents, ils - les cuisiniers - me laissaient finir les préparations avec mon index. Ma mère acceptait ça. Mon père beaucoup moins. J'avais presque remplit mon assiette, que Bella arriva dans la pièce. Je sentis son parfum, flotté légèrement. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, armé de mon plus beau sourire.

Elle était là face à moi, vêtue d'un tee-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle, les cheveux entremêlés, les yeux brillants du sommeil, ses joues rouges, à l'effigie de ses lèvres. Elle était malgré ça magnifique, dans une beauté sans artifices, une beauté naturelle.

_ Bonjour Edward… Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'elle me vit en train de faire sauter les pancakes dans la poêle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

_ Bella, m'énervais-je. Tu t'assoies et tu ne dis rien. Avec toi, ici, je ne suis pas le Prince. Je suis juste Edward. Un homme comme les autres. Alors si j'ai envie de te préparer un petit déjeuner c'est mon droit non ?

Elle me regarda, déglutit difficilement, et s'assit sur le tabouret le plus proche d'elle. Je lui sers le petit déjeuner face à elle, et elle se met à rougir.

Dans la poêle finissait de cuir un pancakes. Je relevais le papier d'aluminium que j'avais posté dessus quelques minutes auparavant, et glissais le dernier dans l'assiette. Je replaçais mon « garde-chaleur » et tendis l'assiette à Bella. Cette dernière la plaça sur la table, et j'allais chercher le sirop d'érable, que j'avais remarqué sur une autre étagère de la cuisine.

Lorsque je revins près d'elle, elle se mit à me sourire, d'une façon plus timide que la veille.

_ Merci Edward d'avoir fait le petit déjeuner, me dit-elle, en baissant les yeux, ses joues se couvrant doucement de rouge.

Je lui souris, et lui tendis une petite fourchette à gâteau. Il lui serait alors bien plus simple de manger sans s'en mettre partout.

Elle me remercia silencieusement, une nouvelle fois. Pendant qu'elle mangeait son petit déjeuner, moi, ébahis devant sa beauté, je ne me lassais pas de la regarder.

_ Tu ne mange pas ? me questionna-t-elle après un petit moment.

Je me redressais légèrement et la regardais.

_ Euh… Si.

J'attrapais une petite assiette et l'accompagnais pour le repas.

_ Tu ne m'as pas réellement parlé de toi hier. Lui dis-je alors.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Tu sais l'essentielle de moi Edward ! Parle-moi de toi par exemple.

_ Les journaux connaissent mieux ma vie que moi, grimaçais-je. Je suis le fils de Carlisle et Esmée. Je suis enfant unique, comme toi, et je suis héritier du trône. Que dire de plus ?

_ Que fais-tu lorsque tu n'es pas en fonction ?

Je me mis à sourire face à ses questions.

_ Je joue du piano. Héritage de ma mère. Soufflais-je. Je lis beaucoup aussi, Shakespeare, Austen n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi.

_ Oh. Lâcha-t-elle soudainement. Je suis une fan incontestable des auteurs classiques.

_ Vraiment, questionnais-je ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_ Tu es donc la femme parfaite, fis-je en riant.

Ne me répondant pas, je me mis à la regarder. Elle rougissait. Terriblement craquante.

_ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te gêner.

_ Ce n'est rien. Maudites rougeurs ! Depuis que je suis toute petite j'ai la fâcheuse habitude à rougir pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est très… gênant et déstabilisant.

_ Je trouve… Je trouve au contraire que cela te rend encore plus belle.

Elle releva la tête, n'y croyant pas et derechef se remit à rougir.

_ Désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

_ Non c'est moi Bella.

Je relevais sa tête à l'aide de mon pouce et mon index et passait légèrement mon doigt sur sa joue, douce et chaude. Nos yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Je pus ainsi distinguer quelques petites notes subtiles de doré qui s'échappaient de ses iris chocolat.

Je me détachais alors à regret de notre connexion visuelle, et regardais la pendule. Déjà dix heures trente. Je devais me rendre au plus vite au palais. Mon père allait complètement disjoncter.

Je fis une grimace, triste de devoir quitter Bella.

_ Tu dois partir c'est ça ? me demanda-t-elle alors.

J'aurais aimé lui répondre non. Mais la réalité nous rattrape toujours un jour ou l'autre non ?

_ Oui. Je… Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

_ Bien sûr ! Me répondit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Je me dépêchais de ramasser mes habits de la veille, et me glissais sous le jet d'eau chaude de la salle de bain de Bella.

Je voulais que Bella reste mon amie. Je voulais plus, évidemment. Mais je voulais d'abord que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Je ne voulais pas que mon père soit au courant, alors il fallait que je fasse très attention. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Réellement.

Je sortis rapidement de la douche, et m'habillait prestement. En bas, m'attendait Bella. Elle avait débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle. Elle était munie d'une éponge et astiquait comme une dingue, la table qui avait abrité notre petit déjeuner.

_ Bella ?

Elle releva la tête et je vis que ces yeux étaient légèrement rougis. Je ne dis rien cette fois. Je ne voulais pas la mettre plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ses affaires. Elle m'en parlerait si elle le voulait.

_ Je vais devoir y aller.

_ D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, avant de se remettre à frotter la table.

Je respirais à fond pour me donner du courage. Il fallait que je lui demande.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se revoie ? En tant qu'amis évidemment.

Elle releva la tête et ouvrit sa bouche légèrement. Elle semblait… Choquée ? Comment pouvait-elle être choquée de mes paroles ? Après tout, elle était de bonne compagnie, elle était drôle, belle… Et la liste est encore longue. Alors pourquoi ?

_ Je… Bien sûr Edward ! Je veux être ton amie. Viens me voir quand tu le souhaite ! Ma maison te sera toujours ouverte. En une nuit…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme pour savoir si elle devait continuer.

_ Oui ? Lui demandais-je.

_ En une nuit, j'ai retrouvé ce lien que j'avais avec mon meilleur ami. J'ai aimé ça Edward.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma cage thoracique. Elle avait aimé ma compagnie ? _Bien sûr idiot sinon elle ne t'aurait pas demandé de rester avec elle cette nuit ! _

_ Bella…

Je me suis mis à avancer vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle lâcha son éponge et se mit à rire. J'étais heureux d'être à l'origine de ses rires. Ses rires, qui étaient la plus douce des mélodies, que je n'avais jamais entendues. Même Chopin, Debussy et Mozart n'auraient pas pu mettre ce son en musique, tellement il était magnifique.

_ Merci pour tout Bella. Pour m'offrir ton amitié et…

_ Et mon hospitalité, ajouta-t-elle hilare, dans mes bras.

Je joignais mon rire au sien. J'embrassais alors délicatement sa joue. Et elle se remit à rougir furieusement.

Elle serait ma mort. Définitivement.

A contre cœur je la relâchais. Je devais vraiment partir. Mon père serait sûrement en colère, lorsqu'il apprendra que je n'ai pas dormi au palais, je ne devais pas en plus trainer en route.

_ Vas-y Edward, me dit alors Bella, souriante, comme si elle me promettait le fait de se revoir très vite.

_ Je rêve ou tu veux te débarrasser de ton nouveau meilleur ami ?

_ Tu rêves Edward ! Évidemment, lâcha-t-elle en riant.

Elle m'accompagna alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa charmante maison. N'y tenant plus je la prenais dans mes bras, glissant un nouveau baiser sur sa joue. Je la relâchais.

_ Passe quand tu veux Edward !

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil avant de repartir.

Elle avait complètement changé ma vie. Depuis le début c'était une certitude. Mais depuis hier j'avais la confirmation de cette idée. Bella Swan était réellement la reine de mon cœur. J'étais prisonnier de ses yeux.

O*o*o*o*o*o

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de changer de vêtements, lorsque Betty toqua doucement à la porte. J'enfilais rapidement une chemise et lui ouvrit.

_ Oui Betty ?

_ Monsieur désire vous parler. Il dit que c'est urgent.

_ Merci de m'avoir prévenu Betty. J'y vais de ce pas.

_ Est-ce que monsieur à quelque chose que je dois laver ?

_ Non, ça ira Betty. Merci.

Je lui souris et elle resta professionnelle jusqu'au bout.

Je ne savais pas ce que me voulait mon père. J'espérais seulement que cela n'avait pas encore à voir avec mon futur mariage et surtout pas avec la fille Dénalie.

Je toquais doucement contre la porte en bois du bureau de mon père. Bureau qui m'était de plus en plus familier pour moi.

Il était là, assis dans un fauteuil, cigare à la main. Une enveloppe en papier kraft sur une petite table basse qui était juste devant lui. J'avançais prudemment dans la pièce et me plaçais, droit comme un « i », face à lui.

_ Edward. Me salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête, mon prénom, sortant en même temps qu'une fumée épaisse et blanchâtre.

_ Père. Vous m'avez fait venir.

_ Oui. Assied-toi Edward.

Je pris alors le siège qui se trouvait face à lui. Il remit son cigare dans la bouche. Et me tendis la boîte. Je refusais poliment d'un mouvement de main.

Mon père haussa alors les épaules et s'installa encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Je me demandais alors pourquoi il m'avait fait venir.

_ Tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Tiens il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

_ Jette un coup d'œil à ça.

Il me tendit l'enveloppe et j'en sortis des photos en noir et blanc.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je méfiant.

_ Regarde jusqu'au bout Edward.

Sur la première photo, je nous vis, Bella et moi, hier, lorsque je la raccompagnais. Puis sur la suivante, le moment où elle m'invitait chez elle. Puis, nous sur le canapé. Nous parlant. Nous riant. Sur la dernière, Bella était dans mes bras.

Pourquoi mon père avait ça en sa possession ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous m'avez fait suivre ?

_ Edward. Ces photos, sont en unes des tabloïds depuis ce matin. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est une roturière Edward. Cette fille n'est pas de sang pur !

Je me relevais alors dans un accès de colère.

_ Je vous interdis de parler d'elle ainsi. Elle est bien plus pure que n'importe laquelle de vos pimbêches. Celles avec qui vous avez voulu me marier de force ! Ma mère non plus n'était pas de « sang pur », cela ne vous a pas empêché de l'aimer.

_ Edward ! Je t'interdis de parler d'Esmée. Je t'interdis même de comparer cette, moins que rien, avec ta mère !

_ Si je n'ai pas le droit de parler d'elle qui le fera ? Depuis sa mort, vous vous murer dans un silence ! Il n'y a pas qu'à vous qu'elle manque ! Je pense à elle tous les jours !

Il s'était relevé pendant nos éclats de voix. Il se tenait maintenant, devant moi, droit lui aussi. Il respirait bruyamment.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit Edward, je t'interdis de la revoir.

_ N'y comptez pas !

_ Edward !

Je balançais dans un immense fracas les photos, prises à la fauvette, par un photographe expérimenté.

Je marchais en direction de ma chambre, lorsqu'Emmett m'intercepta.

_ Hey Eddie ! Tu es devenu la nouvelle star de la principauté !

Il me tendit alors quatre magazines différents. Sur chacun d'entre eux, il y avait cette même photo de Bella et moi. Les titres changeaient cependant. « Edward Cullen, le prince le plus en vue de la principauté, semble avoir trouvé sa princesse ! ». « Edward Cullen, le nouveau Dom Juan de la principauté. ». « Après Tanya Dénalie, Edward Cullen, s'attaque à une belle brune inconnue ». « Edward Cullen, bientôt le mariage ? ».

Ok. Bon. On respire bien calmement.

_ Ça va Ed' ?

_ Il faut que j'aille voir Bella.

_ Réfléchis idiot ! Ils vont tous t'attendre là-bas.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? Je ne peux pas les laisser tout gâcher.

Emmett fit mine de réfléchir et claque du doigt après quelques secondes intenses.

_ J'ai le numéro de Bella. Je vais la faire venir au même endroit qu'hier. Rendez-vous là bas dans trois heures.

_ Tu es sûr de toi ?

_ Fais-moi confiance Ed'.

_ Espérons que ça marche.

Emmett me fit un sourire franc et partit vers sa demeure.

Quant à moi, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Il me restait trois heures à tuer le temps.

Assis sur mon lit, j'avais peur que Bella, n'accepte pas de me revoir. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, ce matin, elle m'avait dit que j'étais un peu comme son meilleur ami non ?

J'étais en train de me ronger les ongles lorsque l'aiguille changea de position. Il était temps pour moi d'aller retrouver Emmett chez lui.

En bas, je fis appeler Henri, afin qu'il me conduise chez mon ami.

Dans la voiture, je ne pus empêcher ma jambe de bouger frénétiquement. Je m'impatientais…

La voiture se gara bien vite dans l'allée de la maison d'Emmett et après un bref remerciement à mon chauffeur, je parcourus le reste du chemin à pied. Je sonnais à la porte, et l'imposant Emmett vint m'ouvrir.

_ Entre Ed', me dit-il en souriant.

Je passais mes mains, moites, sur mon pantalon. Pourquoi suis-je aussi nerveux ?

Nous entrions dans son salon et il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella.

Emmett remarqua de suite, mon regard.

_ Elle n'est pas là. Dit-il simplement.

_ Mais…

_ Elle va arriver, ne t'en fais pas Edward. Me coupa-t-il.

Silencieusement, je m'assis sur son sofa. Il me fallait maintenant attendre la venue de Bella. J'espérais qu'elle n'aurait pas de problèmes avec de potentiels journalistes, qui camperaient devant sa maison.

Ne supportant plus le silence oppressant de la pièce, j'attrapais la télécommande et allumais la télévision. Je tombais pile sur la chaine de notre principauté. La journaliste, blonde, serrée dans un tailleur trop petit pour elle, se trouvait devant la demeure de Bella. Derrière elle, se trouvaient plusieurs autres caméras accompagnées de leurs journalistes fétiches.

_ Oh putin ! Lâchais-je.

Emmett se tourna vers l'écran et écarquilla les yeux.

La caméra se mit à zoomer sur la porte d'entrée et je pus voir Bella qui sortait de chez elle. Nous étions en direct. Elle partait tout juste.

La journaliste l'intercepta alors qu'elle essayait de se frayer un chemin, jusqu'à sa voiture.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, Mademoiselle Swan ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être avec le Prince. Interrogea la blonde boudinée dans son tailleur gris.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, comment avez-vous gagné le cœur, du célibataire le plus convoité de la principauté ? Demanda un autre.

Les questions fusaient de tous côtés. Bella resta muette, se contentant d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour évincer Tanya Dénalie ?

_ Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous cette relation avec Edward Cullen ?

_ Quel est la date de votre mariage ? Êtes-vous enceinte du prince ?

Elle évita une dernière question en claquant violemment la portière de sa voiture. Elle recula brusquement, deux caméramans qui se trouvaient là, hurlèrent après ma Bella. Elle klaxonna et partit.

_ Elle arrive, dit Emmett.

_ Merci, j'avais remarqué. J'en reviens pas que ces fouilles-merdes soient chez elle !

_ Ça il fallait s'y attendre.

Les images défilaient devant moi. Je revoyais en boucle Bella qui claquait fortement la porte de sa voiture. Elle semblait véritablement en colère. Ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Peu de temps après, on entendit un vrombissement horrible. Puis des pneus qui se crissèrent sous le gravier de l'allée d'Emmett. Ce dernier se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à notre amie.

Elle arriva en courant, apeurée, comme un petit animal traqué. Elle ne cessait pas de jeter des regards derrière elle.

_ Bella ! L'apostropha Emmett. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aillent jusqu'à te suivre ici.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Emmett avant de se tourner vers moi. Je me mis à déglutir. La peur de la perdre était toujours là, mais il fallait que je surmonte tout ça. J'étais un mec merde !

_ Je suis désolé pour tout ça, lâchais-je en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Non, Edward. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Après tout, je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait ce genre de chose. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à m'attendre chez moi…

_ Je sais. Je suis véritablement navrée.

Elle me fit un sourire compréhensif et partit s'assoir sur le sofa.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella ? demanda Emmett.

_ Euh oui pourquoi pas. Merci.

_ Je te ramène un jus de fruit ?

_ Oui. Ça sera parfait. Merci Emmett.

Il lui lança un regard avant de tourner les talons en direction de la cuisine. Je prenais place aux côtés de Bella.

_ Écoute. Je comprendrais vraiment que tu ne souhaite pas être amie avec moi. Mon statut… Mon statut craint. Non ?

_ Edward ! Ce ne sont pas ces fouilles merdes qui vont m'empêcher de te voir.

Mon cœur, suite à sa phrase, fit un triple salto arrière. Elle voulait me revoir. Elle voulait me revoir. ELLE VOULAIT ME REVOIR !

_ Tu… Tu es certaine que tout ça ne va pas te poser problèmes ?

_ J'en suis sûre Edward, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne, en souriant.

Emmett choisit ce moment-là pour revenir avec un verre de jus de fruit à la main. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence, et de ce fait, Bella relâcha ma main.

La chaleur était partie. Elle avait fuit avec le contact de Bella.

_ En tout cas, tu as bien fait de partir comme ça Bella. Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligée de répondre.

_ Tu voulais que je dise quoi Emmett ? Toutes ces questions étaient stupides. Edward et moi sommes amis, seulement depuis hier.

Elle avait raison. Nous étions amis depuis une seule journée. Mais pour moi, elle était bien plus que ça. _« Edward et moi sommes amis »_ pour l'instant, avais-je envie de rajouter à la fin de sa phrase.

Je devais trouver un moyen de conquérir Bella, sans que ces dits journalistes s'en mêlent.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou, <strong>

**Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fiction.  
><strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
><strong>

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite  
><strong>

**mais promis j'essaye de tenir un calendrier assez serré.  
><strong>

**A bientôt.  
><strong>

**N'oubliez pas pour me laisser une review, laisser votre nom les anonymes ;)  
><strong>

**Bisous  
><strong>

**SweetyMarie  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4 La fausse fiancée

**Chapitre 4 Le Prince de ses yeux**

Title : La fausse fiancée

_Je pars. Elle ne me retient pas. C'est fini. J'entends ses sanglots lourds derrière la porte._

_Mes yeux sont également humides. Elle m'est revenue pour mieux repartir juste après. _

_Je m'appuis contre le mur et sens mes jambes flageoler. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je garde les yeux fermés. _

__ Je t'aime, soufflais-je yeux clos. _

Assis dans la clairière j'attends. Je l'attends elle, l'ange qui fait battre mon cœur. Deux mois. Deux mois que nous devons lutter contre les journalistes. Deux mois que nous devons redoubler de stratagèmes afin de nous voir. Deux mois, que je partage une amitié exceptionnelle avec Bella. Ma Bella…

Emmett était notre protecteur. Il n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer les journalistes sur des fausses pistes. Il nous couvrait. Je fuyais le plus souvent possible le palais.

Je détestais avoir toute cette attention, toute cette pression sur mes épaules. Mon père rêvait que j'épouse la fille Dénali. Je refusais catégoriquement à chaque fois. Encore ce matin j'avais eu une altercation avec lui.

__ Tu dois te dépêcher Edward ! Tout le royaume à les yeux fixé sur toi ! Tu dois te marier !_

_Je pestais une nouvelle fois. N'avait-il toujours pas compris que j'aimais Bella, et qu'elle seule m'importait ?_

__ Je n'épouserais pas Tanya Dénali. Je refuse d'être associé à cette… fille._

_J'aurais pu être encore plus grossier si je l'avais voulue. Tanya Dénali, n'était pas une fille digne de moi. Elle sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Emmett me racontait pas mal d'histoire à son sujet et ça me suffisait pour refuser qu'elle ne m'approche._

__ Voyons Edward, ne fais pas l'enfant. J'attends jusqu'à la fin du moi. C'est-à-dire dans deux semaines, que tu te sois décidé. Après j'aviserais._

_J'explosais._

__ Vous aviserez ? Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Je veux choisir ma future épouse. Je ne veux pas entrer dans des délais ! C'est…Ridicule, hurlais-je._

_Mon père se rassit dans son fauteuil et me fixa droit dans les yeux._

__ Deux semaines Edward. Pas plus._

_Je grognais et sortais en claquant la porte. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il puisse régenter ma vie de cette manière. Ma mère ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire… Oui mais elle n'était plus là…_

C'est avec douleur que je revenais à l'instant présent. Je sentis deux paumes se plaquer contre mes yeux. Rien qu'à son parfum, vanillé, je l'avais reconnu.

_ Devine qui c'est… me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

_ La reine d'Angleterre ? Tentais-je en souriant.

_ Perdu, réessaye pour voir.

_ Humm… Bella ?

Elle me rendit la vue et se pencha vers moi tout en souriant grandement.

_ Gagné, me dit-elle tout en plaquant un baiser contre ma joue.

Je l'attrapais et lui rendais son baiser. Elle s'installa, le feu aux joues, à mes côtés. Je la regardais attentivement, alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le ventre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et balançant ses jambes dans les airs.

_ Alors beau prince… Que faisons-nous là ? Tu m'as dit que tu devais me parler.

Je lui fis un petit sourire tordu avant de me mettre dans la même position qu'elle.

Je pesais le pour du contre. Est-ce que j'allais la perdre ? Je devais prendre le risque. Je tournais légèrement la tête et vis une petite ride se former entre ses deux sourcils. Délicatement je passais mon pouce sur ce petit froncement, et elle s'arrêta automatiquement.

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide, Bella.

Elle hocha la tête, attendant que je continue.

_ Mon père…

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'avait eu en tête Emmett ? _Arg ! _

_ Oui ?

Je respirais une nouvelle fois et fixais l'herbe sur laquelle nous étions couchés.

_ Mon père souhaite que je me marie à Tanya Dénali. Il pense qu'elle est celle qu'il me faut. Mais… Mais je ne veux pas d'elle. Il m'a posé un ultimatum. J'ai deux semaines pour lui présenter celle qui deviendra ma femme.

Je jetais un regard vers elle.

_ Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Me demanda-t-elle perdue.

J'eus un petit sourire.

_ Tu es, celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie Bella. Il faut que tu m'aides. Emmett a eu une idée, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser.

Elle me regarda inquiète.

_ Il faudrait que tu te fasses passer pour ma fiancée.

__ Quoi ?_

_Je fixais Emmett. Etait-il fou ? Il voulait sérieusement que je demande à Bella de jouer le jeu ? Jamais ô grand jamais elle n'allait accepter le deal !_

__ Réfléchis Edward ! C'est la seule que tu laisses t'approcher. Ton père est déjà au courant pour elle et toi. Enfin de votre « amitié ». Je pense que c'est la mieux placer pour t'aider. Crois-moi. _

_Je quittais le canapé et commençais à faire les cents pas._

_Voyons le côté positif de la chose. Bella est mon amie, ma meilleure amie presque. J'aime passer du temps avec elle et par chance elle aime passer du temps avec moi._

__ On ne vous demande pas de nous faire des bébés, me coupa Emmett en pleine réflexion, juste de faire croire que vous êtes mari et femme._

_Côté négatif de la chose ? Bella devra renoncer à sa jolie maison dans les bois. Elle devra renoncer à sa vie tranquille. Enfin… Sa vie n'est plus tout à fait tranquille a présent._

__ Réfléchis-y et prend le temps de parler avec Bella…_

_Je me rasseyais tandis qu'Emmett allumait la télévision. _

Bella se releva comme anesthésiée.

_ Tu es sérieux ?

Je me relevais et la fixais.

_ Bella. Il faut que tu me sauves la vie. Je ne te demande rien. Juste on se marie et c'est tout.

_ C'est tout ? C'EST TOUT ? Se mit-elle à crier.

Elle se mit debout, les mains sur ses hanches. Aïe, ça allait barder pour moi.

_ Edward, mais qu'avais-tu en tête pour me proposer un truc pareil ? Je ne peux pas renoncer à toute ma vie juste parce que tu as peur de te retrouver face à Tanya Dénali. Je t'aime beaucoup Edward mais là tu vas trop loin.

Elle commençait à marcher vers sa voiture.

_ Attends mais où vas-tu ?

Je me relevais en vitesse et me mis à courir pour la rattraper. Alors que je lui attrapais le bras pour la faire s'arrêter, elle se retira de mon emprise assez violemment.

_ Je suis désolée Edward, mais j'ai besoin d'air. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

L'électrochoc. Je reculais blessé par ses mots. Elle avait besoin d'air ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire… Je reculais une nouvelle fois, et vis son visage passer de la colère à la culpabilité.

_ Non… Edward, attends… C'est pas ce que…

Je lui fis un signe de la main. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue. Je lui tournais le dos et marchais de plus en plus vite. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de la voir.

A chaque pas j'entendais ce qu'elle m'avait dit : « J'ai besoin d'air… ».

Je courrais presque et rejoignais rapidement la maison de mon meilleur ami. Je rentrais sans y être invité et trouvais Emmett en train de transpirer sur son tapis de course. Il s'arrêta immédiatement en me voyant.

_ Hey, Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Bell…Bella…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Bella ?

Il attrapa la serviette blanche qui se trouvait sur son canapé et s'essuya rapidement le front.

_ Elle ne veut plus… me voir…

Dépité, j'allais m'assoir sur le canapé.

_ Comment ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Je…Je lui ai dit…pour le mariage…

Emmett se frappa la paume de la main contre le front et s'assit sur la table basse face à moi.

_ Je vais l'appeler et tenter d'arranger les choses.

Je secouais la tête.

_ Ça ne servira à rien Em'. Elle est partit. Elle ne veut plus me voir. C'est fini.

_Tout est fini à présent… _

_ Je vais me doucher, et on en reparlera plus tard. Ok ?

Je hochais la tête incapable de faire autre chose. Que serait ma vie à présent sans Bella à mes côtés ?

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et j'entendis la chaudière se mettre en route.

Emmett pouvait-il réellement arranger les choses ? J'en doutais.

Je calais ma nuque contre le dossier du canapé et fermais les yeux. Je m'accordais un moment de répit.

Soudain, j'entendis une sonnerie. Celle de mon portable. Je rouvrais brutalement les yeux, cherchant à l'extirper de ma poche. Je regardais et vis un message de Bella. Mon cœur repartit de plus belle.

_**J'ai mal réagis. Pardonne-moi.**_

_**J'ai besoin de réfléchir à te proposition.**_

_**S'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Bella**_

Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'étais simplement déçu, triste aussi. Mais j'allais avoir de ses nouvelles. J'en étais sûr.

Emmett sortit de la salle de bain et alla directement dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce je lui brandissais mon téléphone.

Il regarda avec attention le message et me fit un sourire flamboyant.

_ Ça va être plus simple que prévu en fin de compte.

_ De quoi ?

_ De la faire revenir vers toi ! Idiot, me dit-il tout en secouant la tête.

Je me mis à sourire en espérant qu'il dise vrai.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Bella était partie. Deux jours, que j'errais sans but. Je ne voulais pas d'autre femme qu'elle. C'était Bella ou rien du tout. Je préférais m'exiler, plutôt que de devoir me marier avec Tanya Dénali ou une autre.

Je restais dans ma chambre, plongé dans l'obscurité. Mon portable à mes côtés. Toutes les cinq minutes je regardais si je n'avais pas reçu un message de ma Bella. En vain. Rien n'arrivait. Rien ne venait. J'étais seul. Trop seul.

J'avais froid. Sans Bella je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Betty frappa doucement contre la porte et je lui dis d'entrer. Je n'haussais pas la voix. Je n'en avais plus la force.

Blottis sous mes draps je n'entendis que le bruit d'un plateau que l'on pose.

Je fermais les yeux. J'aurais presque eu l'impression de sentir l'odeur de Bella. C'était impossible. Bella était partie.

Betty ouvrit les volets, et même sous mes draps, la luminosité me poussa à fermer les yeux. Elle tira mes draps. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Jamais Betty ne se serait permis une telle chose avec moi.

J'ouvrais les yeux et plongeais dans deux prunelles chocolatées.

_ Be…Bella ?

Elle afficha un sourire hautain.

_ Alors Prince Edward… On hiberne dans sa chambre ? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça…

_ Mais co…Comment…

_ Comment suis-je arrivée là ?

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

_ Avoir Emmett avec soit est un sacré avantage je dois dire, me confia-t-elle dans un sourire.

Je retirais mes draps et avançais vers elle.

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Son visage se referma aussitôt. _Merde ! Fallait que tu ouvres ta grande gueule ! _

_ Tu me manque Edward. Parler avec toi me manque. Rire avec toi me manque. Te voir me manque aussi.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et elle reprit un visage chaleureux, doux, heureux.

_ J'ai bien réfléchis et je vais t'aider.

Quoi ? Elle allait… m'aider ?

Je lui sautais dessus et l'enserrais dans mes bras. Elle explosa de rire, provoquant le mien. Tout était parfait. Elle était là. Elle était avec moi. Et elle acceptait ma proposition.

Je la relâchais et embrassais sa joue.

_ Merci Ma Bella ! Merci !

Elle se mit à rougir à son surnom. _Ma Bella…_

_ Mais je dois te prévenir tout de suite… Je veux que nous mettions au point certaines clauses.

Je hochais la tête et l'invitais à se placer au niveau de mon bureau. J'attrapais une feuille blanche et je lui tendais un stylo.

_ Premièrement, je ne veux pas de mariage en grande pompe. Je sais que tu es le futur roi, et patati et patata mais je ne veux pas jouer la comédie devant trop de personne.

_ D'accord. Ensuite ?

_ Pas d'enfants, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

_ Ok. Ensuite ?

_ Ensuite, je veux garder ma maison.

_ Mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu la vendes, tu vivras au palais, car pour faire croire que nous sommes mariés, ce sera plus facile mais nous pourrons très bien aussi aller vivre quelques fois chez toi. Ce n'est en aucun cas un problème.

Elle mit tout sur feuille et nous signons le document.

_ Marché conclu. Nous sommes maintenant fiancés ? Me demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Marché conclu. Oui nous le sommes, répondis-je en souriant. Allons voir mon père, ce sera vite fait.

Je lui tendis ma main et elle l'a prit sans hésiter. Elle tremblait légèrement et j'apportais timidement sa main à mes lèvres.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

_ Espérons, me dit-elle tout en me gratifiant d'un sourire tordu.

Nous sortions de ma chambre, main dans la main, et je pus voir le regard surpris de nos domestiques. Cela allait jaser dans la buanderie ou dans la cuisine.

Je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Bien vite, trop peut-être, nous arrivâmes devant le bureau du roi.

Je toquais légèrement à la porte et j'entendis mon père nous lancer un « entrer ! » assez glacial.

Finalement cela n'allait sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir… J'ouvrais la porte et entrais avec ma « fausse fiancée » dans l'antre de la bête.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonjour à tous. <em>**

**_Bon je suis impardonnable. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre._**  
><strong><em>Mais j'ai trois autres fictions en cours et celle-ci me donne plus de fil à retordre.<em>**

**_J'ai déjà commencé le cinquième chapitre,_**

**_c'était le moyen le plus facile pour moi, d'éviter d'être stressé par ma rentrée._**

**_Et oui car je suis retournée en cours cet aprem._**

**_Voilà. Trêve de blabla._**

**_J'espère que vous avez tout de même passé un agréable moment en lisant ce chapitre._**

**_Et j'espère qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs sur cette fiction._**

**_Je vais essayer de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite,_**

**_pour vous la poster rapidement._**

**_Je vous embrasse,_**

**_SweetyMarie_**


	6. Chapter 5 L'organisation

**Le prince de ses Yeux**

Chapitre 5 : L'organisation

_J'entends ses sanglots. Ils se rapprochent. Elle me retient par le bras. Je reste là, immobile, dos à elle. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, je me retourne. J'affronte son regard emplit de larmes._

__ Reste Edward… Reste ! _

Nous étions tous les deux, Bella et moi dans le bureau de mon père. Il était assis silencieusement derrière son bureau.

Je jetais un regard à Bella et vis qu'elle était pétrifiée.

Mon pouce commença à faire des ronds irréguliers sur sa main. J'espérais réellement que ma caresse puisse la déstresser.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose Edward ? Me demanda mon père, d'une voix glaciale.

Je déglutis. Je fixais mon père droit dans les yeux. Il fallait que je l'affronte.

_ Je suis venue vous présenter Bella, ma fiancée.

Mon père sembla surprit. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Il voulait tellement que j'épouse la fille Dénali, qu'il avait oublié toutes les autres.

_ D'accord. Et le mariage est prévu pour quand avec cette…jeune fille ?

_ Nous voulons nous marier le plus vite possible et sans festivités à travers le royaume.

Mon père sous le choc, se releva de son siège et avança vers nous.

_ COMMENT ? Tu es le prince Edward ! C'est impensable ! IMPENSABLE ! hurla-t-il.

Bella se recula. Elle semblait apeurée. Moi ? J'avais juste l'habitude de faire face aux nombreuses colères de Carlisle.

_ Bella et moi avons décidé cela. Estimez-vous heureux que je me marie.

Je repris la main de Bella et la trainais derrière moi, hors du bureau de mon père. A mi-chemin vers ma chambre je me tournais vers elle, et son visage livide me parut plus qu'inquiétant.

_ Hey, Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle leva ses yeux de biche vers moi. Elle semblait perdue. Totalement perdue.

_ Je…J'imagine que ton père n'était pas vraiment…heureux de la décision.

Elle s'inquiétait pour ce que mon père pensait ?

J'encadrais son visage et posais mon front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux automatiquement.

_ Bella, je me fiche de ce qu'il pense. C'est déjà assez pénible pour toi, je veux que tout soit parfait pour toi.

_ Mais je…je…

_ Le reste, la coupai-je, on s'en fout.

Je relâchais mon étreinte autour de son visage et elle acquiesça. Je reprenais sa main et je la guidais vers l'extérieur du palais. Je retrouvais dans le jardin principal, mon meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il nous entendit arriver, il retira ses lunettes de soleil.

_ AH Eddy ! Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle serait de retour la petite ! Je te l'ai dit ou je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

Je riais. Bella m'accompagnait.

_ Oui Emmett tu me l'avais dit.

_ On sait tous que tu es la voix de la sagesse Em', le taquina Bella.

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et nous fit une moue triste.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sympas avec moi les gars ! Bon et ce mariage alors ?

_ Faut fixer une date, avoua Bella.

Je n'avais pas lâché la main de mon amie et Emmett le remarqua. Il ouvrit la bouche et son regard se tourna vers moi. Cependant, il ne dit rien. _Ouff…_

_ Comment l'a prit Carlisle ? Pas très bien j'imagine.

_ Il l'a très mal prit tu veux dire ! Il a été ignoble.

Bella relâcha ma main et s'écarta légèrement de moi. Son regard, penaud, se fixait à présent sur l'herbe du patio.

_ Bon Em' faut qu'on s'organise. On peut venir chez toi pour organiser le mariage ?

_ Ouai pas de soucis. On commence maintenant ?

Je jetais un regard à Bella, je n'étais pas sûr à cent pourcent qu'elle nous ait entendu.

_ Bella ?

Elle releva la tête, perdue.

_ Quoi ?

_ On va chez Em' pour organiser le mariage. On y va maintenant ou tu veux y aller plus tard ?

_ Non. On a qu'à y aller maintenant comme ça se sera vite fait.

_Ok… Elle a l'air vraiment ravi de se marier avec moi. Même fictivement… _

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçu par le ton qu'elle avait employé. J'étais blessé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait accepter si c'était pour après tout regretter.

_ On est pas obligé de faire ça, si tu ne le souhaites pas. Lui dis-je.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et son regard changea. Il était plein de détermination.

_ Edward. Je me suis engagée auprès de toi et auprès de ton père. Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière maintenant. On est ensemble sur ce même bateau.

J'acquiesçais à ses propos.

Emmett se mit à taper dans ses mains. J'avais presque oublié sa présence.

_ Bon c'est bien joli tout ça, mais on va pas rester là quand même ? Bon aller go go go !

Il commença à avancer vers sa voiture. Je laissais Bella monter devant tandis que j'allais à l'arrière.

_ Bon allez, ceinture les enfants ! Et c'est parti !

Il roulait bien au-delà de limites autorisées mais il avait l'air de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à son domicile. Bella sortit de la voiture et je lui tenais la portière. Elle me remercia et je lui servis mon petit sourire. Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir. Elle était tellement adorable ainsi. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les lèvres légèrement humides.

_ Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ? Tu viens où tu attends le dégèle ?

Je secouais ma tête, refermais la portière de la voiture et les suivais.

Il fallait faire vite pour l'organisation du mariage.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_ Bon. Pour les fleurs, c'est bon. Pour la cuisine c'est bon aussi. La musique, on a dit qu'on verrait ça avec toi Emmett. La robe je l'ai essayée tout est impecable. Ton costume Edward ?

_ Je mettrais, comme le veux la tradition, mon habit princier. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose.

Bella se mit à réfléchir. Son bloc note à la main et dans l'autre son stylo noir. Emmett revint de la cuisine et nous donna des verres ainsi que du jus de fruit.

_ Merci, dis-je tout en servant Bella.

Je lui jetais un regard et je vis qu'elle était toujours en profonde réflexion. Son froncement de sourcil en était l'unique indice.

_ Le prêtre a été appelé. Non vraiment je ne vois pas ce qu'il manque.

_ Faites voir ça, nous dit Emmett.

Bella lui tendit le bloc note et il regarda avec attention chaque détail qui se trouvait sur la liste. Son visage s'éclaira et il partit dans un fou rire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _

Je lançais un regard affolé à Bella qui ne comprenait pas ce qui faisait rire notre ami.

_ Euh… Em' ? Tu peux nous expliquer là ?

Il se calma, et rechercha à prendre son souffle. Une fois qu'il eut une respiration convenable il s'essuya les yeux.

_ Vous faites deux beaux nounouilles vous deux ! Et dire que vous allez vous marier ensemble.

_ Euh oui et ? demanda Bella.

_ Les alliances ! Vous avez oublié les alliances.

J'ouvris grand la bouche. Putin on avait pensé à tout sauf aux alliances !

_ Et merde ! Jura Bella. Comment va-t-on se débrouiller ? Le mariage est dans deux jours !

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que nous nous dépatouillons comme nous le pouvions pour organiser ce mariage et on n'avait pas d'alliance.

Il fallait qu'on trouve une solution d'urgence.

_ Emmett, appel tous les joailliers du royaume, dis-leur que c'est pour moi et que c'est urgent. Explique leur brièvement la situation et dis leur qu'il faut absolument que j'ai deux alliances pour demain.

Emmett opina du chef et couru jusqu'au téléphone.

Bella, éprouvée, plia ses coudes et posa sa tête contre ses bras.

_ J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette organisation Edward. Ça me sort par les yeux

_ Plus que deux jours Bella et on sera libre de ça.

Elle me regarda et reposa sa tête contre ses bras. Distraitement, je passais ma main contre sa joue découverte.

_ Dors si tu en as besoin Bella. Va dans le canapé. Emmett va en avoir pour longtemps si tu veux mon avis.

_ D'accord.

Elle se releva et alla sur le canapé. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Ainsi, endormis, elle ressemblait encore plus à un ange. J'étais certain que ma mère l'avait mis sur ma route. C'était grâce à elle tout ça…

Emmett revint plusieurs minutes après totalement affolé.

_ Bon Ed' j'ai essayé tous les joailliers du pays. Il n'y en a qu'un qui peut te faire ce que tu demandes. Il m'a demandé la taille d'annulaire de Bella. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait vraiment des doigts fins et il m'a dit qu'il ne lui restait que des alliances taille 48, 50, 52 et 54.

Je me mis à réfléchir. Ok donc pas la taille d'alliance pour Bella. _Et merde !_

_ Mais il a fait la bague que tu portes, celle avec le blason de votre famille. Il a donc ta taille et l'alliance pour toi peut être faite pour demain. Il faut trouver une autre solution pour Bella.

Mon cerveau était désormais en mode surchauffe. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite.

Emmett continuait à parler, je n'écoutais plus, trop occupé à essayer de chercher une solution à notre problème.

Qui pouvait avoir une bague pour Bella ? Betty ? Non. Impossible, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit dans la combine.

Mon esprit se mit à divaguer. Je revoyais ma mère, si douce, si aimante. Je revoyais ses doigts, fins qui pianotaient sur les touches ivoire du piano ébène.

_Euréka !_

_ EM' ! J'ai la solution ! Criai-je.

Emmett me regarda les yeux ronds et j'entendis Bella ronchonner. _T'es malin, tu viens de la réveiller._

Instinctivement, je me penchais vers elle et la rassurais.

_ Rendors-toi Bella. C'est rien.  
>_ Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix endormis.<p>

_ Dors Bella. Repose-toi.

Je caressais ses cheveux et elle se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard. Emmett était toujours silencieux. Il s'était assis à la table par contre. Je me relevais doucement et le rejoignais.

_ Bon explique moi, me demanda mon ami.

_ Ma mère, elle avait des doigts fins. Des doigts de pianiste. J'ai sa bague de fiançailles. Elle ira sûrement à Bella.

Emmett se frotta le menton.

_ Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Bah je sais pas. Peut-être parce que cette bague appartenait à ta mère. Peut-être parce que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade.

J'avais foi en Bella. Elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Je voulais lui offrir cette bague.

_ Je sais ce que je fais Em'.

_ Ok mon pote. Moi je dis ça pour toi.

Il détourna son attention sur Bella.

_ Comment vous allez faire pour les médias ?

_ Le conseiller de Carlisle va faire éditer une annonce officielle. On fournira quelques photos et ce sera tout.

Il hocha la tête.

_ D'ailleurs t'as intérêt de mettre ton plus beau costume cher ami ! Tu es officiellement mon témoin.

Il tourna la tête violemment dans ma direction.

_ Quoi ?

Je hochais la tête tout en souriant.

_ Ouai Em' t'as bien entendu. Tu seras mon témoin.

_ Et qui sera le témoin pour Bella ?

_ Rosalie. Une amie à elle, qui vient pour notre mariage.

_ Ok… J'espère qu'elle est mignonne !

Emmett serait toujours Emmett.

_ Mon pauvre ami… Tu ne changes pas d'un poil. Et ce même malgré les années.

_ Que veux-tu… Les meilleurs restent toujours au top niveau.

Je secouais la tête dépité.

_ Au secours ! Bientôt tes chevilles et ta tête ne passeront plus les portes.

Il se mit à rire, faisant bouger Bella sur le canapé. Elle marmonnait dans son sommeil.

_ Et bah, ça va être gai la nuit de noce !

_ Pff t'es con Em' !

_ Non mais c'est vrai. Comment vous allez faire ?

_ Comment on va faire quoi ?

Il me jeta un regard entendu.

_ Enfin Eddy voyons. Tu veux que je t'explique la conception d'un bébé, avec la petite graine, le tuyau d'arrosage et tout ça.

_ Arg pitié Emmett ! Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Bella et moi on a conclu un pacte !

_ Qui inclut ?

_ Qui inclut le fait de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles, et par conséquent pas d'enfants.

Emmett ouvrait de grands yeux.

_ Pas de relations sexuelles ? OH ! Mais comment tu vas faire mon petit Eddy ? Parce que la main droite ça va bien cinq minutes mais faut de l'action par moment !

Je secouais la tête dépité.

_ Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse dans la vie ? Le sexe ?

_ Non y'a pas que ça. Mais bon, ça y contribue pour beaucoup quand même.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Emmett ne changera jamais…_

_ C'est pas comme ça entre Bella et moi. On a conclu ce pacte point barre. Maintenant on doit le respecter.

_ Et bah… Ça va pas être drôle tous les jours…

Je haussais les épaules.

_ On est amis rien de plus. On aura juste à jouer les amoureux transis devant les gens, surtout devant mon père et puis à dormir ensemble.

_ Ouai. Bah mon gars, j'espère que t'as prévue un bon nombre de douche froide. Parce que Bella est chauuuuuude ! Lâcha-t-il.

J'étais énervé qu'il parle d'elle ainsi. Ce n'était pas une vulgaire prostituée qui passait par là. C'était Bella !

Je lui frappais le bras.

_ Non mais tu vas arrêter un peu ?

_ Pourquoi ? On s'amuse bien non ? Me taquina Emmett.

_ C'est ça ouai, grommelai-je dans ma barbe.

Il secoua la tête et me fixa le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Trop fa-ci-le ! Me dit-il.

Je préférais l'ignorer. Je me concentrais davantage sur Bella. Je remarquais par exemple avec quelle délicatesse son ventre se soulevait lors de sa respiration. Elle se tourna un moment et murmura mon prénom.

_ Edward.

Peut-être que notre « mariage » pourrait nous rapprocher. Qui sait ?

J'avais hâte d'être dans deux jours. Bella serait à moi, du moins aux yeux des autres. J'espérais franchement que tout irait bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonjour à toutes (et à tous?)<em>**

**_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre bien qu'il soit un peu court.  
><em>**

**_Je voulais par ailleurs m'excuser car j'avais anticipé les choses en disant que je reprenais cette fiction en main,  
><em>**

**_Hélas mon emploi du temps fait que je n'ai rien écrit depuis le 2 septembre.  
><em>**

**_Je n'ai que très peu de temps à moi, et je dois faire tout un tas de choses,  
><em>**

**_alors je dois avouer que l'écriture est passée un peu à la trappe.  
><em>**

**_Néanmoins j'espère pouvoir me reprendre très vite et pouvoir trouver du temps pendant mes week end.  
><em>**

**_Je vous remercie de votre lecture et de votre fidélité.  
><em>**

**_SweetyMarie  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 6 Le Mariage

**Le Prince de ses Yeux**

_**Chapitre 6 : Le Mariage.**_

_Je m'assis sur le lit n'osant plus la regarder._

__ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Lui demandais-je._

__ On vit tout simplement._

_J'eus un petit sourire narquois. _

_ Alors pas trop stressé ? Me demanda Emmett dans le reflet du miroir.

_ Un peu…

Je remettais mon col tout en faisant un léger sourire à mon meilleur ami.

_ Tu vas voir tout va bien se passer.

J'espérais seulement que tout se passerait comme prévu. Mon père ne devait se douter de rien. Je tapotais légèrement ma poche pour sentir l'écrin qui renfermait l'alliance de ma future épouse.

Emmett se pencha et attrapa le coussin sur lequel était lié l'anneau qui ferait de moi l'époux de Bella.

_ Où est l'alliance de Bella ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je sortais la petite boîte et la lui tendit.

Il attrapa le bijou et le noua avec précision.

_ N'empêche je suis sûr que vous ferez de sacrés mariés, s'esclaffa-t-il.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux. Une boule se coinça dans ma gorge. Je peinais à respirer. Emmett me frappa un grand coup dans le dos.

_ Détend-toi mon poulet ! T'es aussi blanc que mon cul !

J'écarquillais les yeux, déclenchant derechef un fou rire chez mon meilleur ami. Je retouchais une nouvelle fois mon col, avant qu'Emmett ne vienne me taper sur les doigts.

_ Arrête avec ça Ed' ! Tu vas finir par le froisser.

_ Et si elle ne venait pas ?

_ Non mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ed' !

Il secoua la tête pendant que je restais encore et toujours avec mes interrogations. Bella était parfois tellement imprévisible. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends ces derniers jours.

_ Bon on y va ? me proposa mon ami.

Je sentis ma gorge s'assécher.

_ Et bah mon ami. C'est pas la grande forme. Tiens ! Bois ça ! Et cul sec hein !

Il me tendit une flasque en inox. Je la dégoupillais et sentis son contenu avant de la retirer vivement en plissant le nez.

_ Hors de question que je boive ça !

_ A la bonne heure ! Tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole !

Je secouais la tête de dépit. Qui m'avait mit ce pitre dans les pattes ?

_ Tu sais que je peux toujours trouver un témoin de dernière minute, Emmett, lui rétorquais-je

_ Tu n'oserais pas.

Emmett rétrécit ses yeux et me lança un regard noir.

_ De toute façon nous n'avons plus le temps. Le prêtre nous attend.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me sortit de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous étions préparés.

Je me mis dos à l'autel, le prête relisait brièvement sa bible et tout comme moi, attendait que la mariée arrive. Mes pieds bougeaient tous seuls. J'étais plus qu'impatient de voir Bella franchir cette porte.

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à mon témoin qui se moquait de moi.

La musique démarra. Je me retournais rapidement vers les grandes portes blanches et attendait que ma future femme arrive.

Deux petites filles s'avancèrent sur le tapis rouge, jetant par-ci par-là des pétales de roses. Emmett se rapprocha légèrement de moi. J'avais du mal à respirer. Le stress arrivait tout à coup, sans que je ne m'y sois réellement préparé.

Et puis je vis apparaître son doux visage. Ses cheveux étaient savamment coiffés en un chignon élaboré. Elle était plus que splendide dans sa robe blanche. Elle ne portait pas de bretelle, et des fleurs avaient été brodées sur sa poitrine.

Elle continua son chemin et je pus admirer quelques perles qui avaient été cousues sur le tissu.

Bien vite elle arriva près de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la blonde qui l'accompagnait, avant qu'elle ne prenne place aux côtés d'Emmett.

Bella se tourna rapidement vers moi et me fit un sourire éblouissant avant de rougir.

_Bella…_

Le prêtre commença son discours, mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Je ne pouvais pas me lasser du spectacle que m'offrait cet ange.

_ Sire ?

Je me retournais vers lui.

_ Voulez-vous prendre pour époux, Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente ?

_ Oui.

_ Isabella, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux le prince Edward Anthony Cullen, ici présent ?

_ Oui je le veux.

Son témoin, lui apporta le coussin sur lequel reposait mon alliance.

_ Par cet anneau je te jure amour et fidélité, lui annonça le prêtre.

_ Par cet anneau, je te jure amour et fidélité, répéta-t-elle

Elle m'enfila mon alliance.

Je fis signe à Emmett de venir et il m'apporta la bague de ma mère. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le plafond et soupirer silencieusement.

_ Par cet anneau je te jure amour et fidélité, lui dis-je tout en glissant à son doigt la bague de ma mère.

Je tins sa main dans la mienne pour le reste de la cérémonie. Le prêtre fit quelques prières puis chanta. Mon père, assis au premier rang, semblait songeur. J'espérais qu'il ne se doutait de rien.

Le prêtre fit lever les invités. Peu nombreux mais là tout de même.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, je suis honoré de vous présentez notre nouveau couple princier Edward et Bella. Monseigneur, vous pouvez embrasser comme il se doit votre femme.

Bella se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et lorsque je l'embrassais j'entendis mon meilleur ami s'esclaffer derrière moi. Le prêtre avait dût lui dire quelque chose, puisqu'une fois notre baiser terminé, je vis Emmett, tout penaud, et surtout tête baissé.

Ma tête me tournait. Ce baiser avait été fantastique. Sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, avait rallumé la flamme du désir et surtout de l'envie que tout ceci ne soit pas qu'une mascarade. Je voulais d'une vie aussi belle que celle-ci, auprès de Bella.

Mon père salua ma « femme » et se retira. Bon ce nouveau contact avait une fois encore était d'une froideur incroyable. La demoiselle d'honneur de Bella s'approcha de nous et nous félicita. Emmett lui aussi vint nous féliciter et ne manqua pas de nous faire quelques remarques salaces qui nous mirent, Bella et moi, mal à l'aise.

_ Jeune homme, voyons ! s'indigna le prêtre qui avait tout entendu.

_ Oups.

Emmett sortit promptement de la salle sous le regard amusé de la blonde qui avait emmené Bella jusqu'à moi.

_ Monseigneur, je tiens à vous féliciter. Je suis très heureux et surtout très fier de vous avoir unis pour la vie. Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir une plus jolie et charmante femme. Félicitation à vous et que le seigneur soit toujours auprès de vous.

Se fut Bella qui remercia l'homme qui nous avait mariés. Elle semblait très à l'aise avec les autres dans cette robe blanche. Maintenant que je la détaillais je pouvais dire qu'elle était encore plus que renversante. C'était une déesse. Une véritable déesse. C'était ma Femme après tout.

Elle s'approcha du buffet et porta un toast à sa délicieuse bouche carmin. Mon père posté dans un coin de la salle, l'observait sans cesse. Je me glissais alors aux côtés de Bella et prit sa main.

_ Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiété.

_ Oui. Mais mon père, doit se douter de quelque chose.

Elle observa loin derrière moi, et son regard se fixa sur quelque chose. Je me tournais légèrement et vis le visage fermé de mon père.

_ M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? Demandais-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui se faisait lourde et vraiment pesante.

_ Avec grand plaisir, me répondit-elle, franche comme toujours.

La musique démarra, et j'attrapais sa main pour la caler dans la mienne. Son annulaire gauche, portait à merveille la bague de ma mère. C'est comme si ce bijou avait été fait pour elle.

Nous tourbillonnâmes ensemble, durant plusieurs chansons. Lorsque je voulu regarder dans la direction où se trouvait mon père, je fus surpris et légèrement décontenancé en trouvant seulement un espace vide. Il était parti.

Après notre ultime danse, Bella et moi, allâmes dans le parc du château. Nous marchâmes durant quelques minutes avant de s'assoir sur un banc. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et soupira d'aise.

_ Merci pour la soirée Edward.

_ Pas de regrets ?

_ J'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire comme mari, me répondit-elle en riant.

J'aimais cette façon qu'elle avait de tout prendre à la dérision. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi, pas peur de mon rang. Et elle avait encore moins peur de mon père et de ce qu'il représentait, de ce pouvoir qu'il voulait bien souvent exercé sur les gens.

Bella était mon roc depuis que je la connaissais. Elle ne flanchait jamais. Ou presque.

Elle eut un petit mouvement frileux. Il faut dire que la nuit commençait à tomber sur le royaume et que Bella, bien qu'elle soit très belle, n'était pas dans une tenue des plus chaudes.

_ Ça te dérange si on rentre ? me demanda-t-elle, son épaule se couvrant d'une chair de poule.

_ Non. Allez viens.

Rapidement remis sur mes deux pieds, je lui tendis la main. Elle l'attrapa et je la gardais avec moi jusqu'à notre arrivée dans le hall du château.

Lorsque je jetais un coup d'œil à la réception, je pus voir qu'Emmett était en grande conversation avec l'amie blonde de Bella.

_ On dirait bien que Rosalie a tapé dans l'œil d'Emmett. Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Je n'en pense pas grand-chose, lui répondis-je. Emmett est Emmett. Je ne comprends même pas comment il a fait pour ne pas la faire fuir.

_ Si ça se trouve, ça ne serait tarder, répondit Bella le sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil et elle explosa de rire. Son rire était communicatif, aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la bouche je l'accompagnais dans son excès d'hilarité.

_ Et si nous allions nous coucher, lui proposai-je

_ Serait-ce une proposition indécente mon seigneur ?

_ C'est possible. Vous êtes ma femme après tout.

Elle hocha la tête. Rapidement je nous conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre. Je dégageais un oreiller et le plaçais sur le canapé.

_ Je te laisse le lit, je vais prendre le canapé.

_ C'est ridicule Edward. On a déjà dormis ensemble. Et puis, je vais devoir vivre ici, autant que tu ne te ruines pas le dos sur un canapé. Non. On va partager ce lit ensemble. A moins que…

_ A moins que quoi ?

_ A moins que tu n'ais peur de me sauter dessus.

Je secouais la tête en riant, tout comme elle.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Bien. Alors remet ton oreiller sur ce lit, m'ordonna-t-elle.

_ Oui femme !

_ Tu vois ça commence à rentrer, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle me tourna le dos et essaya d'atteindre le zip de sa robe.

_ Attend, je vais t'aider !

Elle se tendit légèrement lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent ses épaules. La robe tomba légèrement, dévoilant encore un peu plus son corps magnifique. Elle retint le vêtement sur le haut de sa poitrine et tourna juste sa tête.

Du bout de ses lèvres, elle me murmura un simple « merci ».

Je la devançais. J'ouvris la porte de ma salle de bain et lui dégagea l'entrée.

Elle me fit un petit sourire, et avança dans la pièce.

Pendant qu'elle finissait de se changer, je défaisais ma cravate. Avec elle, toute la journée j'avais eu l'impression d'étouffer. Ma veste partit sur le dossier d'un de mes fauteuils et mes chaussures trouvèrent leurs places près de mon dressing.

Bella ressortit, en pyjama de satin, rose parme. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient remis en un chignon désordonné et elle était encore plus belle. Son maquillage avait disparu mais elle était naturelle. Tellement belle.

_ Tu peux y aller si tu veux, me dit-elle en me désignant la salle de bain de la main.

_ Ou…Oui. Merci.

Elle hocha la tête, tandis que mon corps avançait de lui-même vers la pièce attenante.

Au passage j'attrapais un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un boxer et partis prendre ma douche.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de bain, je fus assailli par l'odeur de Bella. Son parfum de fraise et de freesia régnait ici en maître.

Bien vite je la rejoignis. Elle était dans mon lit, couchée sur le côté. Les yeux fermés. Elle ressemblait tellement à un ange. Je me mis à ses côtés et éteignis la lumière. Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, je passai ma main sur sa joue, douce et chaude.

Elle bougea et se rapprocha de moi.

_ Edward, gémit-elle.

Je me paralysai. Avait-elle senti ma caresse ? Avais-je été trop loin ?

Le silence autour de nous se faisait pesant, j'essayais même de contrôler ma respiration.

Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse et entoura mes hanches de son bras. Elle soupira d'aise. Bella semblait particulièrement à sa place dans le creux de mes bras. Et j'étais fier d'être celui qui lui faisait ressentir ça.

La fatigue de la journée se fit vite sentir. Et rapidement je fermai les yeux, désireux de passer au lendemain.

Sauf que le sommeil ne vint pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me retirer de la tête le fait qu'aujourd'hui avait été sans doute, le jour le plus merveilleux et le plus beau de toute mon existence.

J'avais épousé Bella, et même si tout cela n'était qu'une supercherie, je voulais réellement lui prouver que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Juste elle et moi.

Bella chuchota des mots inintelligibles. Je venais d'apprendre quelque chose : Elle parlait en dormant.

J'aurais pu trouver ça agaçant, mais non. Entendre sa voix, baragouiner je ne sais quoi, était tout simplement adorable.

Je devenais de plus en plus guimauve auprès de Bella.

Le sommeil eut pitié de moi et vint me cueillir alors que je regardais Bella dormir contre moi.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillai, j'eus la surprise de ma vie en voyant que nos places avaient été échangées.

J'étais contre Bella, mon bras contre son ventre, et elle me regardait silencieusement, ses mains passant dans mes mèches folles. Lorsque je relevai la tête elle se mit à me sourire faiblement.

_ Bonjour… lui dis-je la voix rauque.

_ Bonjour Edward. Bien dormi ?

_ Pas trop mal. Et toi ?

_ Pas trop mal non plus.

Je me relevai quelque peu et m'installais en position assise contre la tête de lit.

_ Désolé pour ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils et d'un geste je lui montrais notre rapprochement.

_ Oh. Ce… Ce n'était rien.

_ Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

Pour toute réponse elle se mit à hocher la tête.

Alors que j'allais lui dire quelque chose, on frappa à la porte. Rapidement, je m'habillais d'un pantalon et partis ouvrir.

Betty se trouvait devant moi.

_ Oui ? Demandais-je passablement énervé d'avoir été dérangé.

_ Edward, votre père voudrait que vous passiez dans son bureau, ainsi que votre épouse.

_ Est-ce vraiment urgent ?

_ Il me l'a dit oui.

Je me tournais vers Bella qui d'où elle se trouvait entendait tout. Elle hocha la tête et sortie du lit.

_ Bien. Nous arriverons dans une heure. Le temps que nous puissions nous habiller et peut-être même manger.

_ Très bien Edward. Je lui fais savoir votre décision.

Elle s'en alla, nous laissant seuls Bella et moi dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Je refermais la porte mais je sentais dans mon dos, le regard inquiet de Bella.

_ Tu crois qu'il sait ?

_ Je ne pense pas non. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

_ Emmett ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je me tournais vers elle. Jamais Emmett n'aurait pu nous trahir. Jamais. Même sous le coup de l'alcool Emmett n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

_ Impossible que ce soit Emmett. Non peut-être qu'il veut simplement nous féliciter.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Puis haussa les épaules. Elle partit chercher dans un sac des vêtements, puis elle prit sa douche.

J'avais à la fois hâte et peur de cette confrontation avec mon père.

Qu'avait-il besoin de nous dire ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre qui a légèrement tardé à venir. <strong>_

_**J'en suis navrée.  
><strong>_

_**Je n'ai presque plus le temps pour ces histoires.  
><strong>_

_**Je suis malade en ce moment et il n'y a que là, **_

_**que j'arrive à écrire pour ces fictions.  
><strong>_

_**J'espère ne pas avoir perdu de lecteurs.  
><strong>_

_**SweetyMarie  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 7 Je ne peux pas

**Le Prince de ses Yeux**

_**Chapitre 7 : Je ne peux pas**_

__ Comment as-tu su que tu m'aimais ? _

__ Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu. Tu étais mon Eden !_

__ Tu es tellement..._

__ Quoi Romantique ?_

__ Non j'allais dire... Idiot. Mais si tu préfères Romantique alors va pour Romantique ! _

Nous nous étions préparés Bella et moi dans un silence angoissant. Elle ne disait rien, pliait sans arrêt ses affaires. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de ne pas l'entendre.

Elle avait peur je le sentais. Je le savais. J'étais dans le même état qu'elle. Mon père nous avait convoqué dans son bureau et cela ne présageait rien de vraiment très bon.

Il ne convoquait jamais pour le plaisir quelqu'un. D'ailleurs il avait toujours une bonne raison de le faire.

Une boule d'angoisse était en train de me tordre le ventre. Bella se maquilla sommairement, et pris sa brosse pour coiffer ses boucles. Je passais derrière elle, et essayais tant bien que mal de serrer cette fichue cravate que j'avais entre les mains.

_ Attend, je vais t'aider.

Elle posa la brosse avec laquelle, elle était en train de se coiffer, et se retourna pour me faire face. Elle était encore plus magnifique.

Ses doigts passèrent sur le fin tissu de ma cravate. Elle commença à la nouer. En deux ou trois mouvements, je fus débarrassé de cette corvée.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, me dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Alors que j'allais me retourner, elle se mit à me parler.

_ Que veux ton père ? Tu en as une petite idée ?

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais aucune idée de se qui se tramait dans la tête de mon père.

_ Je ne sais pas Bella. Mais s'il nous a demandé de venir, je ne pense pas que c'est juste pour parler de la cérémonie d'hier.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air complètement perdue.

Je me rapprochais alors d'elle avec la plus grande douceur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. D'accord ?

Elle reprit son petit hochement de tête pour me répondre. N'y tenant plus, je la pris contre moi. Elle plaça sa tête contre mon torse, à l'endroit où mon cœur battait. Elle s'accrocha à ma chemise et se mit à renifler. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle humait seulement mon odeur. J'aurais pu trouver cela étrange. Mais qu'on me jette la première pierre. Je faisais exactement la même chose lorsque j'avais le privilège de la tenir contre moi.

On toqua à la porte. Nous nous séparâmes et elle me fit un petit sourire.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre et tombais sur Betty. _Une nouvelle fois…_

_ Excusez-moi Edward, mais le roi demande à vous voir. Il vous attend impatiemment dans son bureau.

_ Très bien, nous arrivons. Bella ?

Je me tournais vers elle et lui tendit ma main, qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper.

Accompagnés de Betty, nous remontâmes le long couloir jusqu'à tomber en face du bureau de Carlisle.

Bella s'accrocha encore un peu plus à ma main, la broyant presque. Elle me fit un petit sourire d'excuse lorsqu'elle me vit grimacer.

Doucement, je toquais contre la porte. La voix de Carlisle ne se fit pas attendre. Elle résonna un ordre d'entrer, dans toute la pièce.

J'ouvris la porte et tombais sur mon père, dos à nous, le nez presque collé à la fenêtre. Il observait les jardins. Il se retourna lorsque la porte claqua derrière nous. Betty venait de la refermer.

_ Asseyez-vous !

J'accompagnais Bella jusqu'à la chaise et la fis s'assoir. J'imitais son geste, en prenant place sur le second fauteuil qui se trouvait devant le bureau de mon paternel.

_ Je dois vous avouer que votre mariage était un beau mariage. Quoi qu'un peu trop intime à mon goût.

Il se tourna vers nous et fixa Bella d'un œil mauvais, avant de revenir sur moi.

_ Edward tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu es le prince héritier de ce royaume.

_ Père, je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir.

_ Chaque chose en son temps Edward. Tu as décidé d'épouser Isabella, malgré mon désaccord. Soit. A présent, je dois vous tenir au courant de la tradition et du protocole que vous vous devez de respecter.

_ Je…

_ Cesse un peu de m'interrompre Edward !

Sa voix était tranchante. Elle avait claqué comme une règle sur du bois. Bella sursauta et me regarda, le regard emplit d'une peur incroyable. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal blessé, apeuré par le tir d'un chasseur.

_ Le protocole stipule que l'héritier et sa femme, doivent apporter un héritier à la couronne avant la fin de la deuxième année de mariage. En d'autres termes, vous devez, et rapidement, apporter un nouvel enfant au royaume. Cet enfant sera désigné comme ton successeur Edward. Il est donc impératif que ce bébé voit le jour dans les plus brefs délais.

Bella se mit à pâlir. Nous n'avions pas prévu ceci. Mais alors pas du tout. Mon père afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

_ Si cet enfant tardait à venir, les journaux à scandales prendront cette affaire très au sérieux et débusquerons n'importe quelle information sur ta…femme, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Bella se leva, elle hocha la tête et prit la porte. Je regardais vers la porte que venais de passer Bella.

_ Oh et Edward, veille à apprendre un peu plus les bonnes manières à ta femme.

_ Père. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire.

_ Bien. Nous nous sommes donc compris. Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Je ne fis pas prier pour prendre congé de mon géniteur.

Il avait agit avec un tel dédain vis-à-vis de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Dans le couloir, Bella n'était pas là. Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait attendue. J'allongeais mon pas, pour me rendre un peu plus vite dans notre chambre.

Betty m'intercepta un peu avant pour savoir ce que nous voulions déjeuner, Bella et moi.

Ma tête tournait. Mes pensées n'étaient plus claires. C'est comme si un épais brouillard avait envahis mon être. Tout ce que je savais c'était que Bella m'en voulait. Elle pouvait jouer le jeu d'un faux mariage. Mais pas celui d'une grossesse.

Je devais régler rapidement ce problème. Oui mais comment ? Aux yeux de tous, j'avais bravé les lois pour épouser Bella. Les rumeurs allaient fuser. Je voyais d'ici les gros titres à la une de ces torchons.

Je répondais brièvement à Betty. Les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, je ne me souvenais même pas du plat que j'avais commandé pour mon « épouse » et moi. Tout était trop dur à supporter. Pour elle comme pour moi.

Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de rejoindre ma chambre. Lorsque je déboulais à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Bella était en train de faire ses valises qu'elle avait à peine défaites la veille. Elle rangeait chaque objet qu'elle avait sorti.

_ Bella !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle attrapa un pull qui était rangé dans sa valise et le replia plusieurs fois. Je vis son visage se tendre et ses yeux se fermer.

_ Bella ! Arrête je t'en pris !

Je lui agrippais le bras et la maintenais face à moi. Cependant, ces yeux restaient toujours clos.

_ Ce n'était pas prévu, dit-elle d'une voix basse, entrecoupé d'une respiration hachée.

_ Je le sais Bella. Je le sais. Je suis désolé.

_ Je ne peux… pas…

Elle se dégagea de mon emprise.

_ Je peux tout te donner, tout faire mais pas ça. Je ne peux pas jouer avec ça. Comprend-moi, m'hurla-t-elle.

Ses mots me mirent une claque. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel excès de rage. Sa colère ne semblait pas pouvoir être maitrisée.

_ Je… Bella, on va trouver une solution. S'il te plaît calme-toi.

_ Il n'y en a pas Edward. Il faut que je parte.

Elle attrapa son sac et esquissa un pas.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça Bella ! Aux yeux de tout le monde nous sommes mariés.

_ Edward ! Tu m'en demande beaucoup trop.

Un sanglot secoua son corps. Violemment, elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol.

_ Je t'aime Edward, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je me figeais.

_ Que…Quoi ?

Paralysé par sa phrase, je ne pus avancer jusqu'à elle.

_ Je regrette. Je suis désolée. Laisse-moi partir.

Son visage était à présent strié de larme. Rougie par un excès de colère et par un excès d'émotion. Je me rapprochais d'elle, comprenant que le moment était plus que fatidique. Elle ne devait pas partir. Pas après ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Pas après tout ça !

Lentement, ma main se glissa sur sa joue. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, mes ses larmes coulaient toujours en abondance.

_ Ne pleure plus Bella…

Ma bouche vint cueillir une goutte salée. Son visage se détendit sous ma caresse.

Mes lèvres glissèrent contre les siennes, comme la veille. Ce baiser, je le savourais encore plus. Il avait le goût amer. J'y m'étais tout mon amour, tout mon cœur, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que c'était peut-être le dernier.

_ Aime moi !

Deux mots. Juste deux mots. Pourtant ces deux petits mots firent exploser mon cœur.

Nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent, et ses mains s'accrochèrent à moi. Comme pour ne pas me laisser partir.

Nos langues se touchèrent, se goutèrent. Je ne voulais pas lui dire adieu. Je ne voulais pas la laisser s'échapper. Je la fis basculer sur le lit et traçais une ligne, de son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine, de baisers mouillés. Ma langue vint trouver sa clavicule et je remontais son haut avec précaution. Dans un silence religieux, ma main vint se placer sur son ventre plat. Mon autre main, se glissa sous son haut, et trouva une place sur son sein. Les yeux toujours clos, elle se mordait la lèvre avec puissance. Elle se tortilla sous moi.

Sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé, je lui retirais son haut. Sa poitrine apparue enfin devant moi. Elle rouvrit les yeux, juste avant de me voir fondre sur ses seins. Elle était tellement belle. Tellement irrésistible.

Bien vite nos vêtements ne furent plus de la partie. Elle me coucha sur le dos et me déshabilla. Aucun mot n'était échangé. Nous fîmes l'amour passionnément. Notre silence fut cependant entrecoupé de nos gémissements. Lorsqu'elle se mit à jouir, elle mordit mon épaule, et embrassa ma bouche avec passion. Peu après je m'étais retiré d'elle et nous avions tenté de reprendre un souffle normal.

Bella s'était endormi après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Je l'observais, sa poitrine offerte, sa féminité encore luisante. Elle semblait plus belle encore. Sans que je n'y prenne garde, je m'endormis à mon tour.

L'amour m'avait donné des ailes. Isabella avait été mon enchanteresse.

O*o*o*o*o*o

Je m'étais endormi heureux et comblé. Lorsque je me réveillais je fus désarçonné. Son odeur était partout. Pourtant, elle n'était plus là. Légèrement ensommeillé, je mis quelques minutes avant de comprendre que Bella n'était plus là.

Rapidement, je me relevais et fis le tour de la chambre. Ces affaires n'étaient plus là. Tout avait disparu.

Je me mis à courir, nu comme un ver, jusqu'à notre salle de bain. La pièce avait, elle aussi, été vidé. Plus rien n'évoquait la présence de Bella.

Prestement je m'habillais, prêt à me rendre jusqu'à sa demeure, au niveau de la forêt. J'allais attraper ma montre sur ma table de nuit, lorsqu'une enveloppe blanche attira mon attention.

Mon prénom était sur cette dernière.

Je la déchirais rapidement, et attrapais la feuille blanche qu'elle contenait.

_**Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas… **_

Rien. Pas d'autres indications. Je savais que cela venait de Bella. Je mis mes chaussures et descendit jusqu'aux cuisines. Betty était les yeux et les oreilles du château, elle avait sûrement dû entendre ou voir quelque chose.

En descendant je la croisais.

_ Betty vous n'auriez pas vu Isabella ?

_ Elle a pris la voiture et est partie en direction de l'aéroport.

_ Merci !

Je courus, et au passage attrapais les clefs d'une des voitures qui se trouvaient dans le garage.

La malchance était vraiment de mon côté puisque à deux reprises, le véhicule refusa de démarrer. Je pris la même direction que Bella. Je dépassais les limites. Je m'en fichais. Il fallait que je la voie, que je la rattrape. J'avais besoin d'elle. Je savais qu'égoïstement je voulais qu'elle ait besoin de moi réciproquement.

Je me garais de travers sur le parking et entrain dans le seul aéroport du royaume. Nous n'étions qu'une petite île, nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'infrastructures à notre charge.

Une jeune femme, m'intercepta et me fit un sourire impeccable.

_ Monseigneur, peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous être agréable ?

_ Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir quel vol a pris Isabella Swan.

_ Venez avec moi, nous allons regarder.

Elle passa derrière un bureau et tapa à une vitesse hallucinante les quelques détails que je lui donnais.

_ Elle a pris une correspondance pour New York.

_ Très bien, où se trouve cet avion ?

Elle cliqua sur l'écran et releva la tête vers moi.

_ C'est celui qui est derrière vous, il est sur le point de décoller.

Putin ! J'attrapais frénétiquement mes cheveux et courus vers les grandes baies vitrées. Alors que j'arrivais, je vis Bella sur l'escalier, menant à l'avion. Je voulais frapper cette vitre, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Créer un scandale. Uniquement à cela.

Comme dictée par un quelconque signe, elle tourna la tête et m'aperçu. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle me fit non de la tête et couru s'engouffrer dans l'engin.

J'étais complètement défait. Je ne pouvais rien faire. A quoi cela sert-il d'être prince si on ne peut pas retenir l'être aimé ? Comment puis-je ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ma vie sans elle. Et si j'allais à New York ?

A quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle ne veut pas de moi.

En rentrant au palais, je ne pris pas le temps de saluer qui que ce soit. Betty m'avait fait un petit sourire triste. Je me fichais de leur compassion. Je me fichais totalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser.

Je venais de perdre une nouvelle fois une personne que j'aime.

Ce trou béant, à l'intérieur de ma poitrine ne trouverait jamais le repos.

D'un geste rageur, j'arrachais les draps du lit. Je ne voulais plus sentir l'odeur de Bella. Je voulais l'oublier. Je devais l'oublier. Passer à autre chose.

J'avais voulu de ce faux mariage. Je venais une nouvelle fois de me brûler les ailes.

Je revis une nouvelle fois, le geste qu'elle avait fait avant de monter dans ce fichu avion. Elle m'avait fait non. Elle ne voulait pas que je la poursuive. Je devais respecter son choix. Je devais au moins respecter cela.

Machinalement, mon regard se porta à ma main gauche. Mon alliance brillait. Elle pesait bien trop lourd à mon doigt. Je me devais de la garder. Elle était mon seul lien avec elle.

Elle avait gardée sans doute la bague de ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je lui avais offert ce bijou.

Pris d'un sanglot, je me mis à respirer fortement. Mes larmes redoublèrent lorsque je m'aperçu que son odeur n'était plus là. Elle s'était évaporée. Elle s'était envolée avec elle.

Je ne lui avais même pas avoué que je l'aimais…

_Elle était hors de portée. Envolée dans un de ces avions surdimensionnés. Elle est partie. Sa valise en cuir a disparue. Ses vêtements affriolants se sont envolés avec elle. Elle n'a laissé qu'un vide intense. Son odeur a presque disparue de la chambre. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Et maintenant, j'ai mal. Affreusement mal. On pense que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Mais ça tombe sur tout le monde. Et même sur moi._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. <em>**

**_Je viens de l'écrire en 20 minutes, pardonnez-moi s'il est un peu cours._**

**_J'entame la suite de suite !_**

**_A bientôt _**

**_SweetyMarie_**


	9. Chapter 8 Sortir de sa tanière

**Le Prince de ses yeux**

**Chapitre 8 : Sortir de sa tanière**

__ Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

__ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Tout va s'arranger._

__ J'ai peur._

__ Moi aussi. Mais à nous deux on y arrivera. Je te le promets. _

Le mal à la tête avait repris. Mes nausées aussi. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'un engin de chantier m'était passé dessus. J'avais mal partout. Mes yeux me brûlaient à force de me retenir de pleurer. Cela faisait à présent, plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas bougé du château. J'étais resté terré entre ces quatre murs ne daignant pas bouger. Je n'en avais pas l'envie. Et je n'en avais pas la force.

Depuis que Bella s'était enfuie, j'avais l'impression que tout allait de travers. Mon père avait eut vent de sa fuite et m'avait juste servi un rictus mauvais. Depuis, je l'évitais à coup sûr. C'était de sa faute si elle était partie. De sa faute. Et uniquement de la sienne.

Betty m'apportait quotidiennement des plateaux repas, que je touchais à peine. Elle essayait d'ouvrir les volets mais je ne supportais pas la lumière du jour. Je préférais l'obscurité. Cette obscurité-même ou mes pensées moroses se confondaient dans le décor.

Emmett avait arrêté de me rendre visite depuis quelques semaines de ça. Je n'étais pas vraiment de très bonne compagnie, et je ne voulais voir personne. Je sais bien que de son côté il avait entamé des recherches pour la retrouver mais… Mais cela n'avait rien donné. Elle s'était bel et bien évanouie dans la nature. Jamais elle n'était arrivée à New York, ou alors New York n'était qu'une escale. Nous ne savions donc pas où elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle. Et ça me tuait littéralement.

Je refermais les yeux, histoire de calmer mon mal de tête. Un coup timide se fit entendre et je me blottis sous ma couette. J'entendis la poignée s'abaisser et le pas feutré de l'intrus glisser sur la moquette de la pièce.

_ Votre petit déjeuner Edward, m'indiqua la voix de Betty.

Je grognais sous mon abris de fortune, priant pour qu'elle fiche le camp. Mais elle resta encore quelques instants.

_ Edward, j'ai…

_ Quoi ? Soufflais-je fatigué.

_ Je vous ai pris ces magazines. Je pense que vous devriez y jeter un coup d'œil. De plus, votre père voudrait vous voir sortir. Il a une réception ce soir, et il exige votre présence là-bas.

Je sortis de mes draps et m'assis. Peut-être trop rapidement, car bien vite je fus pris de vertige.

_ Je ne veux pas. Betty dites lui que je refuse.

Elle semblait embarrassée. Elle triturait ses mains.

_ Malheureusement, il me fait vous dire que c'est une obligation. Il n'acceptera pas une réponse négative de vous.

J'aurais du m'en douter… Comme d'habitude il cherchait à me contrôler. Encore et encore. Je n'étais pas son fils, j'étais seulement sa marionnette.

Je fermais les yeux derechef, afin de me calmer. Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis que Betty se trouvait toujours devant moi, mais elle tenait à la main des magazines people.

_ J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserez peut-être. Histoire de savoir à quelle sauce vous allez être mangé ce soir.

_ Merci, dis-je dans un chuchotis.

J'écarquillais les yeux en parcourant la couverture du dit magazine. C'était une photo de Bella. Elle sortait d'une des voitures du château. Le gros plan était sur sa main gauche, là où résidait à présent la bague de ma mère… _Son alliance…_

Ma gorge se noua. Je réprimais une nouvelle fois les larmes qui cherchaient à passer outre mes barrières. Je refusais de pleurer pour elle. Je ne voulais pas être faible.

Distinctement, j'entendis la porte se refermer. Betty m'avait laissé seul avec mon chagrin. Une nouvelle fois j'étais seul. D'un coup de main, je jetais les deux magazines et me levais.

Durant toute la journée, je restais dans ma chambre, assis à mon bureau, à lire, et relire ces stupides articles qui parlaient de ma Bella. Pour eux je n'étais plus le petit prince tant aimé. J'étais devenu celui qui n'assume pas son mariage. Pire, j'étais selon eux, responsable du départ précipité de Bella. Ils avaient appris par une quelconque source qu'elle avait fuit le royaume. Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, j'avais ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Pourtant la faute n'était pas entièrement la mienne. Bella avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

A vingt heures, j'enfilais mon costume. J'essayais de me composer un visage amical, mais rien n'y faisait. Je n'y arrivais pas. C'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon malheur, je ne pouvais pas camoufler mes sentiments.

Lorsque je rejoignis mon père, il me fit à peine un signe de tête. Pourquoi m'étais-je embarqué là-dedans ? J'aurais mieux fait de vider une bouteille de scotch, assis dans le noir, au lieu de parader comme un paon dans ce genre de festivités. Au loin, j'aperçu même la fille Dénalie. Elle me sortait par les yeux, cependant lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se mit à me faire les yeux doux. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Bon sang. J'étais marié. _Oui tu l'étais. Tu ne l'es plus vu que ta chère femme à décider de s'enfuir._

Un serveur passait par là, je l'interceptais attrapant une coupe qui se trouvait sur son plateau argenté.

Emmett me vit et arriva droit sur moi. Il me fit une rapide accolade. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de ce genre de manifestation amicale.

_ Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ta tanière ?

_ On dirait bien ouai… Marmonnais-je.

_ Six mois, Edward. Six putains de mois que tu fais le mort. C'est juste pas possible là. Faut te réveiller mon pote !

Une dame qui passait près de nous, s'indigna face aux paroles de mon ami. Pourtant cela me fit rire. Content de lui, Emmett esquissa un sourire, qui montrait toutes ses dents. Il avait toujours cette bouille enfantine lorsqu'il souriait ainsi.

_ Ne refais plus jamais ça Edward !

Je finis ma coupe et la posais dans un coin. Puis je me mis à lever mes mains face à moi.

_ Promis.

_ Ce n'est pas en t'enterrant là-dedans qu'elle va revenir. Au contraire, tu dois revivre. Quand elle reviendra, je doute réellement qu'elle apprécie de retrouver un cadavre à la place de son Edward.

Je baissais la tête. Emmett était si optimiste…

_ Elle ne reviendra pas Em'.

_ Bien sûr que si triple andouille. Elle t'aime. Elle sera obligée de revenir tôt ou tard vers toi.

_ Non Em'. Elle… Elle m'a dit que parfois l'amour ne suffisait pas. Et je pense qu'elle a eut raison.

_ Ed, Ed, Ed… Tu es tellement naïf mon pote. Je suis sûr et certain qu'elle reviendra.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, Tanya Dénalie s'approcha de nous, un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres.

_ Edward ! Je suis si contente de vous revoir, s'extasia-t-elle.

Derrière elle, je vis Emmett faire des grimaces, cherchant sans doute à l'imiter. Je retins un rire.

_ Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus vous et moi. J'avais peur que vous ne m'ayez oublié entre temps, continua-t-elle.

Si seulement j'avais pu…

_ J'espère que vous m'accorderez une danse cette fois-ci.

_ Et bien, Miss Dénalie, je suis désolé mais je ne danse jamais. Veuillez m'excuser, mais il faut que j'y aille.

_ Oh. Bien… Au plaisir de vous revoir.

_ Bien sûr…

Emmett se retint de rire lorsque Tanya parti, furibonde, à l'autre bout de la salle.

_ Alors à ce que je vois tu reprends du poil de la bête mon canard ? C'est bien. Plus que bien même !

Après avoir salué plusieurs amis de mon père, je partis faire un tour dehors. La nuit était légèrement fraiche. La lune éclairait le parc. Les lumières de la salle de réceptions, laissaient un chemin lumineux tout le long de la terrasse.

Et pourtant, dans ce cadre idyllique, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à elle. _Bella…_ J'espérais qu'Emmett dise vrai et qu'elle réapparaisse. Mais mon intime conviction me dictait que tout cela n'était que des sornettes.

Je chassais mes idées noires et continuais à marcher. Bien vite j'arrivais vers les écuries. J'ouvris la porte du grand hangar et allais jusqu'au box de mon cheval. Durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, je restais avec lui. Le caressant, lui donnant des friandises. Il semblait heureux. Je n'avais pas allumé la lumière. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve. Ma solitude était revenue au galop, et je préférais nettement qu'on ne se soucis pas de moi.

J'entendis des rires. Puis des chuchotements. Des baisers fendaient l'air. Je refermais la porte du box de mon étalon et me planquais.

Les rires reprirent. Celui d'une femme. Puis celui d'un homme. Le ton était grave.

_ Tu es sûr que personne ne nous cherchera ici ?

_ Bien sûr que non. Qui veux-tu voir débarquer ici ?

Emmett… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Mon cheval se mit à hennir. Lentement, je me penchais pour voir avec qui mon ami était. Et c'est là que je la vis. Une blonde. Etrange… J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Emmett l'embrassa et se décala lentement. C'était la blonde, le témoin de Bella !

Brusquement je sortis du box et elle poussa un cri aigue. Emmett se retourna et expira tout l'air qu'il avait contenu dans ses poumons.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je te rappelle juste comme ça, que je suis chez moi.

D'un coup de menton je désignais son amie. Emmett lui attrapa la main et la fis se lever.

_ Rose tu te souviens d'Edward ? Edward c'est Rosalie. L'amie de Bella.

_ Je sais qui elle est, crachais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lâcha la main de mon ami.

_ Non mais dites donc. Vous pourriez me parler un peu mieux que ça. Je ne suis pas un chien non plus. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Bella a décidé de mettre les voiles. Pas besoin de vous en prendre à moi.

Je fus surpris par sa prise de parole.

_ Rose, s'il te plaît calme toi, essaya de tempérer Emmett.

_ Non Em', laisse-là finir.

Il me regarda comme si un troisième œil avait pris place sur mon front.

_ Ecoutez, je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Emmett et moi l'avons cherché partout. Impossible de retrouver sa trace. Je comprends très bien se que vous pouvez ressentir. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de vous emporter contre votre entourage. Ce n'est la faute de personne ce qui est en train de vous arriver.

Je baissais la tête. Elle avait raison.

_ Je suis désolé. Je suis à cran aujourd'hui. Je vais peut-être retourner à l'intérieur. Désolé encore et bon courage pour vous deux.

Je sortais de l'écurie et repris le chemin dans le sens inverse. A présent je ne rêvais plus que d'une seule chose : retourner dans ma chambre.

Seulement, le ciel était bien contre moi. Tanya Dénalie, déboula sur la terrasse au moment, où je l'empruntais. Elle n'était pas vraiment stable sur ses pieds et elle s'accrocha à la rambarde.

_ Edward ! Venez, cria-t-elle en secouant la main.

_ Miss Dénalie, je vais y aller. Il se fait tard.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me stoppa.

_ Attendez, vous n'allez tout de même pas me planter une nouvelle fois. Votre père semble vraiment désireux d'organiser un mariage entre vous et moi. Alors… Il faudrait peut-être que vous… que vous y mettiez du votre aussi.

Je bouillais. Littéralement.

_ Ecoutez, Miss Dénalie. Jamais ô grand jamais je ne vous épouserez. Vous êtes tout ce que je hais au plus haut point. Sachez, cependant, que mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un et que cette personne ne sera jamais vous. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée Miss Dénalie.

_ Vous verrez Edward… Vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra, marmonnais-je.

Je me débattis et elle relâcha mon bras. Rapidement, je regagnais l'étage, ainsi que ma chambre. Enfermé à double tour, une faible veilleuse en tant que lumière je m'assis sur le sol. Je retirais mon costume. J'attrapais ma bouteille de scotch et la bus. Ma tête tournait mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier à quel point cette soirée avait été désastreuse. Et surtout oublier à quel point elle me manquait.

L'alcool brûlait ma gorge mais je n'en avais rien à faire. La bouteille finie, je m'assoupie à même le sol. La moquette piquait ma joue. Pourtant, je n'avais pas la force de rejoindre mon lit.

Jusqu'à quand continuerais-je à avoir aussi mal ? Est-ce que le temps efface les peines ? Je l'espère…

Arriverais-je un jour à calmer cette douleur lancinante qui a pris place dans mon cœur ? Pourrais-je sortir indemne de cette impasse dans laquelle je me trouve bien malgré moi ?

*o*o*o*o*o*

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Assis face à mon bureau, une partition quasi vierge sous les yeux, je tentais de retranscrire la mélodie que j'avais dans la tête depuis maintenant quelques jours. Je ne voulais pas descendre dans la salle où se trouvait mon piano. Mon père entendrait surement le bruit et viendrait me demander des comptes. Et je n'avais pas envie de me confronter à lui. Pas encore du moins. Je n'étais pas prêt pour cela. Il respectait au moins cela.

Depuis le soir du bal, je n'avais pas entendu parler de la famille Dénalie et cela m'allait à merveille. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ces gens-là et surtout rien avoir à faire avec leur fille. Emmett était venu à deux reprises me voir au château, mais pas une seule fois nous ne parlâmes de l'incident qui s'était produit dans l'écurie. Mon ami semblait heureux avec cette Rosalie, et j'étais tout de même content pour lui. _Au moins un des deux était heureux en amour…_

Alors que je commençais à esquisser mes notes de musique, un coup, aussi léger qu'une plume, se fit entendre contre ma porte. C'était sûrement Betty qui m'apportait mon repas de midi. Elle continuait à m'apporter mes repas ici, en catimini, afin que je puisse éviter mon père.

_ Entrez Betty. Déposez le repas sur le guéridon à gauche, dis-je sans lever la tête de mon travail.

La porte se referma et j'entendis une faible respiration. Quelque chose se posa sur le sol, pas dans un grand bruit, mais cela semblait lourd, puisque la moquette esquissa un petit frottement.

C'est alors que je sentis. Cette odeur particulière. Ce parfum que je pourrais reconnaître les yeux fermés. Cette fragrance que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Mon cœur à cet instant se serra et retomba dans le creux de mon ventre. Ma main relâcha le crayon à papier que je tenais. Mes deux membres tremblaient.

_ C'est impossible, murmurais-je.

Lentement, je me tournais vers la porte. Elle était là devant moi. Un manteau large posé sur elle. Une valise noire à ses pieds. Elle était revenue. _Ma Bella._ Elle rougissait mais je vis également que des larmes vagabondaient le long de ses joues. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Son chagrin, ainsi visible, me fendait le cœur. Pourtant, c'était elle qui m'avait fait mal. Pas moi.

Je me levais, mes jambes me soutenant à peine. Elle avait le visage cerné, fatigué. Elle était toujours aussi belle mais elle semblait au bout du rouleau. Alors que je la détaillais, un détail, un énorme détail me fit tiquer.

J'avais du mal à respirer. Ma gorge me serrait. Je tirais rapidement le tabouret et m'assis dessus. C'est alors que je me mis à fixer encore plus cette partie de son corps qui avait énormément changé. Son ventre, n'était plus plat. Il avait été remplacé par un ventre rond. Un ventre rond de femme enceinte…

_Un ventre rond de femme enceinte._

Oh putain.

Elle s'avança lentement vers moi. Tandis que de mon côté, j'avais du mal à ôter mon regard de son ventre. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Nous n'avions fait l'amour qu'une seule fois. Comment aurait-elle pu tomber enceinte aussi rapidement ?

Elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres de moi. C'est alors que j'entendis. Distinctement derrière moi, l'horloge émettait un tic tac épuisant. J'avais l'impression d'être un condamné à mort qui attend que sa sentence ne retentisse.

Sa main se leva. Je la fixais. Puis elle redescendit lentement.

_Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas..._ C'était ce qu'elle m'avait mis sur cette note, lorsqu'elle était partie. Pourquoi revenait-elle maintenant ?

_ Edward… lâcha-t-elle.

Je relevais mes yeux vers les siens et vis qu'ils étaient baignés de larmes. Ses joues étaient rouges, striées par ses larmes. Je me relevais, la faisant quelque peu reculer.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Pas après tout ce chemin qu'elle avait fait pour me revenir. Je devais prendre sur moi.

Mes deux mains encerclèrent son visage. Je séchais ses larmes. Je ne supportais pas de la voir à ce point fragile. Mon cœur se serrait encore plus lorsqu'elle pleurait.

_ Bella…

Je la pris dans mes bras, sa tête s'enfonça contre mon cou. Elle respira difficilement, et se remit à pleurer contre moi. Les larmes que j'avais tant retenues se mirent à couler abondamment. Alors que je la serrais plus encore contre moi, je sentis son ventre se tendre et se coller contre le mien. Un sourire franchit mes lèvres.

Les explications viendraient plus tard.

J'avais retrouvé ma moitié, celle que j'aimais. Rien ne pourrait plus venir entacher notre vie à présent.

L'horloge autour de nous continue à produire ce son horrible et pourtant, l'échéance touche enfin à sa fin. Plus rien ne pourra me séparer de ma Bella… J'en ai la certitude.

Nos respirations se calment enfin et je la prends par la main, l'emmenant s'assoir sur le bord de mon lit. Notre vie peut alors reprendre. Tout ceci n'était qu'une parenthèse que nous allons nous dépêcher de refermer.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire… me dis-je alors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Coucou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu.<em>**

**_Je suis désolée de ce retard, mais avec mes concours _**

**_et mon bac blanc je n'ai pas eu une minute pour écrire._**

**_J'espère néanmoins qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs pour cette fiction._**

**_Je vous remercie encore pour votre lecture._**

**_A bientôt pour la suite_**

**_SweetyMarie_**


	10. Chapter 9 Un nouveau départ

**Le Prince de ses Yeux**

**Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau départ**

Les minutes de silence semblèrent durer des heures. Bella contre moi, respirait difficilement, toujours secouée de ses sanglots. L'horloge tournait derrière nous, reproduisant ce son infernal, qui frappait à nos oreilles. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Comme si elle annonçait la fin de quelque chose. La fin de ce « nous » que j'avais tant souhaité.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle laissé ? Avait-elle une idée du mal qu'elle m'avait fait ?

Alors que ces questions s'enchainaient, je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser ma main contre son flanc, parcourant l'arrondie de son ventre, qui abritait le fruit d'une nuit d'amour. _Notre enfant._

C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle était revenue. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas l'élever seule. Prise de remord elle avait sauté dans le premier avion qui passait pour me voir et m'annoncer par la même occasion ma future paternité. Mais Bella n'était pas comme ça. Ma Bella était quelqu'un de généreux, de bien. Je pense même qu'elle aurait préféré l'élever seule plutôt que de devoir me demander quelque chose.

Sa respiration se calmait progressivement et j'hésitais à lui poser d'emblée ces interrogations qui me brûlaient les lèvres.

Sans que je ne puisse réagir, elle se releva d'un coup, posa ses mains des deux côtés de son ventre avant de souffler bruyamment, plissant les yeux fermement. Je me relevais à mon tour. Je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et me scanna de ses prunelles chocolatées. Elle semblait juger si j'étais sincère avec elle en lui demandant ça ou si au contraire ce n'était que pour être polie. Elle hocha la tête pour me dire que tout allait bien.

Bella était une femme magnifique d'ordinaire, mais enceinte elle était encore plus éblouissante. Elle m'époustouflait.

_ Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

La bombe était lâchée. Elle cligna des yeux avant de les baisser. Elle prit ses doigts et se les tritura.

_ Je ne voulais pas partir Edward. Lorsque…nous avons fait l'amour, j'étais tellement bien, tellement heureuse. Mes sentiments pour toi s'étaient décuplés au fur et à mesure de notre amitié mais je ne savais pas si tu ressentais toutes ses choses pour moi, alors j'ai préféré attendre, et prendre tout ce que tu avais à me donner.

J'acquiesçais. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle disait puisque j'avais fait exactement la même chose avec elle. Je bénissais le temps que j'avais auprès d'elle et peu importait au final si ce n'était qu'une amitié platonique. Je préférais cela à ne pas la voir du tout.

_ Carlisle est venu peu avant mon départ. C'est même lui qui a précipité le fait que je m'en aille, dit-elle en serrant les poings.

Que venait faire mon père dans cette histoire ? Je serrais la mâchoire. Je sentais bien que la suite de son récit n'allait pas me plaire, mais alors pas du tout. Et je pense même que mon père allait avoir des explications à me fournir.

_ Donc ton père est venu frapper à la porte de la chambre. Tu dormais tellement bien que je me suis glissée hors du lit. Tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Je me suis habillée et je lui ais ouvert. Il a passé sa tête par-dessus mon épaule, a vu que tu étais endormi et il m'a ordonné de la rejoindre dans son bureau. Il était tellement froid que je l'ai suivi sans faire d'histoire.

Je savais à quel point mon père pouvait être coriace et froid. Il avait du lui jeter son regard noir et elle avait pliée face à lui. Je m'en voulais de ne pas m'être réveillé. J'aurais pu éviter tout ça et surtout la suite !

Bella marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle respira profondément. Puis elle reprit la gorge nouée :

_ Il m'a fait m'assoir sur une des chaises. Je tremblais parce qu'il me faisait peur. Il a claqué la porte fortement et m'a fait sursauter. Il a ouvert un tiroir et m'a tendu une enveloppe. A l'intérieur, il y avait des photos de nous deux, prises devant chez moi, chez Emmett, pendant que nous préparions le mariage. Il y avait également tout un dossier sur moi, et sur « ma vie d'avant ». Des photos de moi à New York avec Jack un ami de longue date, j'étais pendue à son coup, un dossier complet sur mon identité, sur mes parents, sur mon passé. Il m'a prouvé par a + b que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble. Et puis…

Je serrais de plus en plus mes poings. Comment avait-il osé s'introduire ainsi dans la vie de Bella ? Lui dire toutes ces choses horribles.

_ Ton père… Ton père m'a fait chanter. Ou du moins il a essayé… finit-elle en serrant les dents.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, presque surprise que je prenne la parole.

_ Il était au courant de notre « arrangement ». Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su mais toujours est-il qu'il le savait. Le type qui nous a pris en photo chez Emmett devait nous avoir espionné un peu plus longuement et il a du tout déballer à ce cher Carlisle… rit-elle amèrement.

Je secouais la tête. J'en avais presque la nausée. Mon père avait tout fait derrière mon dos pour que Bella disparaisse de ma vie.

_ C'est après que j'ai compris pourquoi il nous avait demandé un héritier. Il savait que le mariage n'était qu'une broutille pour moi, mais pour l'enfant, il savait parfaitement que je refuserais et que cela nous ferait nous séparer. Ainsi il aurait pu mettre son plan à exécution.

_ Son plan ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

_ Il m'a tendu un chèque, un énorme chèque, pour que je déguerpisse au plus vite. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, et il m'a répondu qu'il avait un arrangement depuis ta naissance avec le père de Tanya Dénalie. Vous deviez vous fiancer, et devenir les nouveaux souverains du royaume.

Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait entre mon père et ce Dénalie. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il avait été capable d'une telle cruauté envers son fils ! Ma mère ne devait sûrement pas être au courant, sinon elle lui aurait interdit de faire une telle chose, j'en étais certain.

_ J'ai pris le chèque qu'il me tendait.

C'est alors que je me tendais. Elle avait accepté le chantage de mon père et pour de l'argent en plus. Bella sentit que mon attitude avait changé. Elle passa sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Edward, je n'ai pas accepté l'argent qu'il me donnait. J'ai attrapé ce maudis chèque et je l'ai déchiré. Je me suis levée et je suis partie.

Elle arrivait à contrôler ma colère. Elle avait quitté mon épaule et traçait de son pouce des cercles apaisant sur ma nuque. Mes cheveux se hérissaient à cet endroit mais je me sentais vivant et bien sous son geste.

_ Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux, je ne voulais pas être un frein pour toi et pour ton accession au trône. J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que je parte. Je souhaitais te rendre heureux avec quelqu'un de ton rang. Alors quand ton père a évoqué ce futur mariage qu'il avait prévu entre Dénalie et toi, j'ai préféré m'écarter.

Mon poing s'abattit sur le matelas, faisant sursauter Bella.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du ! On aurait pu en parler au lieu de ça tu as préféré me tenir à l'écart et t'enfuir.

Elle baissa ses yeux.

_ Pourquoi es-tu revenue maintenant ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Parce que je t'aime triple idiot ! hurla-t-elle. La distance ou encore notre différence de classe sociale, n'y changera rien. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, comme ça. Je ne voulais pas non plus que notre enfant grandisse sans toi. C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais je ne voulais pas que tu ignores son existence.

J'abaissais mon regard sur son ventre. Fébrilement je passais ma main dessus, récoltant un regard tendre de la part de mon amour. _Mon amour…_

_ Comment as-tu su ?

_ Je ne suis pas allée dans l'immédiat à New York. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner, de penser, d'avoir les idées claires. Je suis partie dans l'Arkansas, à Little Rock, Angéla, une ancienne camarade de classe m'a hébergé chez elle. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, je ne pouvais pas revenir au palais, j'étais sûre que ton père avait laissé des consignes pour que je ne puisse plus rentrer dans l'enceinte même du château. La menace de ton père planait toujours au-dessus de ma tête et elle pouvait s'abattre à n'importe qu'elle moment.

Elle secoua la tête.

_ J'étais terrée au lit depuis une semaine, Angéla m'amenait des plateaux repas mais je ne les touchais presque pas. Lorsque j'ai voulu me lever, je me suis mise à avoir la nausée. Je me suis assise et ça a passé. Ça a mis presque deux mois avant que je ne m'en aperçoive. J'ai du acheter des affaires, tout semblait être devenue trop petit. Mes soutiens-gorge me serraient, mes pantalons semblaient avoir rétrécis, et seuls mes hauts m'allaient. Angéla a pris rendez-vous chez le médecin. Il m'a palpé le ventre et a aussitôt sortit un appareil pour échographie. Je ne comprenais rien, je me suis mise à imaginer le pire, que je pouvais avoir une grosseur mal placée ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Honnêtement je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir être enceinte.

Je continuais de toucher son ventre tout en écoutant son récit.

_ Il m'a alors annoncé de but en blanc que j'étais enceinte et ce depuis deux mois. Je savais parfaitement où et avec qui j'étais il y a deux mois et je me suis mise alors à espérer. Je me suis dis que si cet enfant était là c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Je me suis alors dis que je devais revenir te voir. M'organiser n'a pas été si facile que ça. Les médecins ne voulaient pas que je prenne l'avion, ils pensaient que le bébé ne le supporterait pas. Je ne comprenais rien à leur charabia. Ils m'ont fait passer une batterie de tests. Au total c'est un mois de plus qui s'est écoulé avant que je ne puisse me rendre par ici. Je ne pouvais pas non plus débarquer comme ça, en claquant des doigts. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis un peu de temps avant d'arriver.

Je sentis quelque chose cogner contre ma main. Je me mis à sourire.

_ J'espère qu'il ne te fait pas trop mal.

Elle me regarda avec son air tendre.

_ Non. Parfois il me fait souffrir, mais il aime bien jouer au football je pense, rit-elle.

Et son rire, croyez le ou non, fut la plus belle des mélodies. Je pouvais composer des tonnes et des tonnes de morceaux, son rire serait toujours la plus belle musique jamais entendue. Mozart, Bach, Beethoven à côté c'était du pipi de chat.

_ Tu sais si c'est un garçon ?

Elle secoua la tête.

_Il y a une semaine j'ai fais ma dernière échographie. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je lui ai demandé de me mettre la réponse dans une enveloppe. Je comptais l'ouvrir avec toi, lorsque je t'aurais parlé.

Je posais ma main sur sa joue et lui caressa lentement.

_ Merci, lui chuchotais-je.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour être revenue et pour me donner ce présent merveilleux par la même occasion. Alors… On dirait bien que c'est le moment de savoir pas vrai ?

Elle se remit à rire. Me faisant sourire par la même occasion. Elle se leva et je ressentis une vague de froid s'emparer de mon corps. Elle se pencha précautionneusement et attrapa une enveloppe blanche. Elle se réinstalla à mes côtés sur le lit et je repris mes caresses aussitôt sur son ventre, reconnaissant de pouvoir la tenir à nouveau dans mes bras.

_ On l'ouvre alors ?

_ Oui…

Comme un enfant le matin de Noël, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire et de sourire.

Elle tira finalement le papier et je lu par-dessus son épaule.

**1****er**** Bébé : Fille**

**2****ème**** Bébé : Garçon**

Je faillis m'évanouir. Bella tremblait contre moi.

_ Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'un ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, abasourdie.

_ Je le pensais moi aussi.

Elle se mit à pâlir et retomba dans mes bras.

_ Comment va-t-on faire ? me demanda-t-elle.

_ Et bien, nous allons installer une nurserie pour nos enfants ici, lui répondis-je.

_ Tu…Tu…Tu es prêts à avoir deux enfants toi ? me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_ Avec toi, Bella, je suis près à tout. Si le destin nous offre ces enfants, je pense que c'est parce qu'il y a une raison.

Elle passa sa main sur la mienne.

_ Un garçon et une fille, dis-je rêveusement. Le choix du roi.

_ Du prince plutôt dans ces cas-là, me sourit-elle.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres en avaient envie depuis l'instant où elle avait été dans mes bras. Elle se détendit sous mon baiser et me laissa l'aimer. Lorsque nous rompîmes le baiser, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander.

_ Mais le médecin qui t'auscultait ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais deux enfants en toi ?

_ Non.

Elle se mit à réfléchir.

_ Il a juste dit, « tout le monde va très bien ». Je pensais qu'il parlait du bébé et de moi, car c'est vrai que je me sentais en pleine forme.

_ C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que tu prennes l'avion.

_ Peut-être…

Je glissais ma main sous son menton et rapprocha son visage du mien. Je me sentais bien. Entier. Enfin vivant. Depuis six mois, je n'avais pas ressentie ce bonheur, cette joie intense d'être avec celle que j'aimais.

_ Je t'aime Bella. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu en doute.

Elle cligna des yeux et je pus apercevoir une petite larme.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward. Pour toujours.

Alors que j'allais l'embrasser, je sentis contre ma main deux petits coups. Je me mis à sourire, à l'instar de Bella.

Je me penchais alors contre son ventre et plaquait ma bouche contre ce dernier.

_ Je vous aime aussi.

Bella était émue et lorsque je remontais à son visage elle ne pu s'empêcher de m'embrasser. Je m'allongeais sur le lit avec elle. Caressant toujours de temps à autre son ventre qui abritait nos deux merveilleux enfants. Une mini Bella et un mini Edward. Voilà le rêve de toute une vie.

J'étais si bien que je dus m'assoupir car mon rêve ressemblait plus à un cauchemar.

__ As-tu réellement besoin de moi dans ta vie ? me demanda-t-elle, la lèvre tremblotante, comme un enfant sur le point de verser ses larmes._

__ J'ai besoin de toi ! Bella je ne suis rien sans toi ! _

_L'horloge de la chambre produit un son cacophonique je me serais presque bouché les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce tic tac incessant._

_Je la vois qui s'éloigne lentement de moi. Elle ne peut pas supporter la pression de mon rang. Je suis prêt à l'abandonner pour elle. Mais elle ne semble pas comprendre que je pourrais tout abandonner rien que pour ses yeux, rien que pour un sourire de sa part. _

__ Je ne sais pas si je peux supporter tout ça Edward…_

__ Bella, essaye… Je t'en pris… Essaye juste…_

_Son regard se fait hésitant, elle baisse les yeux. Je vois ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Je vois ses mains trembler. Je l'ai perdu. C'est la fin. Je bats en retraite… J'esquisse un pas vers l'extérieur. Mon cœur en lambeaux, est resté sur le sol. _

_Je pars. Elle ne me retient pas. C'est fini. J'entends ses sanglots lourds derrière la porte._

_Mes yeux sont également humides. Elle m'est revenue pour mieux repartir juste après. _

_Je m'appuis contre le mur et sens mes jambes flageoler. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. Je garde les yeux fermés. _

__ Je t'aime, soufflais-je yeux clos. _

_J'entends ses sanglots. Ils se rapprochent. Elle me retient par le bras. Je reste là, immobile, dos à elle. Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, je me retourne. J'affronte son regard emplit de larmes._

__ Reste Edward… Reste ! _

_Lorsque je me retourne, plus de Bella. Elle a disparue. Complètement disparue. Carlisle se tient à sa place, son sourire mesquin devient peu à peu carnassier._

_ Ah !

Je me réveille en sursaut. Bella se relève, les cheveux un peu emmêlés, les joues rouges, et ses yeux pétillants de sommeil.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? me demande-t-elle.

_ J'ai fais un cauchemar c'est tout, la rassurais-je.

_ Oh.

Elle s'assoit difficilement et souffle.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font à l'intérieur mais s'ils commencent déjà à se chamailler on n'en a pas fini avec eux, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je suis heureux, Bella est là avec moi, avec nos enfants. Rien ne pourra me faire regretter de l'avoir épouser. J'attrape sa main gauche et observe la bague de ma mère.

Elle rougie.

_ J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir gardée.

_ Non. Elle est à toi.

_ J'ai oublié de l'enlever lorsque je suis partie et dans l'avion je me suis mise à pleurer en la voyant. Je me suis imaginé que tu me détestais et que je t'avais privée d'un objet qui te rappelait ta mère.

_ Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir Bella.

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser, lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Bella se tendit et se tourna précipitamment devant celui ou celle qui avait ouvert la dite porte.

_ Hey ! Bellaaaaaaaa tu es revenuuuuu ! Hurla Emmett.

Il commença à courir dans la chambre pour rejoindre Bella sur le lit. Puis il se stoppa en observant son ventre.

_ Tu…Tu… Tu… ! Oh bah mon cochon ! Tu n'as pas loupé les retrouvailles dis moi !

Bella le frappa sur le bras et lui tendis les bras pour l'enlacer. Il fit bien attention à ne pas trop appuyer sur le ventre de ma compagne.

_ Bella. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là. Eddy commençait à déprimait depuis que tu es partie. Et puis tu es revenue, bon avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir mais tu es revenue quand même.

Bella secoua la tête puis me regarda avec amour.

_ Il y en a deux en fait, dit-elle en se caressant le ventre.

Emmett passa de Bella à moi puis de moi à Bella. Il allait avoir le tournis en faisant ça.

_ Oh bah mon cochon. Toi tu le loupe pas ton coup hein, me dit-il en me jetant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Quand je vais dire ça à Rosalie.

_ Rosalie ?

_ Emmett et Rosalie sont ensemble, répondis-je pour éclairer Bella.

Elle se tourna vers Emmett pour le jauger.

_ Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle te trouve mais bon, je suis contente qu'elle soit heureuse, lui répondit Bella avec malice.

_ Attends un peu toi le microbe là ! C'est pas parce que tu es enceinte que tu peux tout te permettre hein ! Bouda notre ami. Et en plus Edward tu ne dis rien.

J'embrassais Bella et elle lui tira la langue.

_ C'est pas juste, elle a une paire de nichon et hop tu te mets de son côté. Gna Gna Gna.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et je m'attendais à voir le visage de Betty, pourtant c'était celui de mon père que je vis.

_ Edward ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ? dit-il en pointant du doigt Emmett et Bella.

Ses yeux se mirent à rétrécir en voyant Bella. Il se recula presque d'effrois en découvrant son ventre.

_ Emmett peux-tu aller faire un tour dans les cuisines ? J'ai besoin de parler avec mon père.

_ Pas de problème ! Content de te revoir Bella. J'espère que tu viendras nous voir avec Rosie.

_ Je verrais ce que je peux faire Emmett.

Notre ami, après avoir salué mon père, sorti.

_ Père vous pouvez rentrer.

Je sortis de mon lit et aidais Bella à faire de même. Il s'installa droit comme un i à côté de mon bureau.

_ Je pensais que vous aviez quitté le navire mademoiselle.

_ Je ne dirais pas à cause de qui, lui répliquais-je froidement.

_ Edward, écoute. Je suis fatigué de devoir batailler avec toi. Tu vas épouser la fille Dénalie point final.

_ Vous oubliez quelque chose d'essentiel père, je suis marié à Bella. Et la polygamie est encore interdite dans ce royaume. De plus, si j'en crois les lois que vos aïeuls ont écrites, le divorce ne permet pas l'accession au trône. Etant fils unique, votre royaume n'aura aucun héritier. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

Il serra les poings. Durant ces long mois seul, je m'étais plongé avec assiduité dans les lois et autres traités qu'avaient instaurés mes ancêtres. Peut-être avais-je toujours l'espoir de voir Bella débarquer comme aujourd'hui.

_ Edward, je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mauvais choix. J'ai décidé de ce mariage depuis ta naissance.

_ Et l'amour dans tout ça vous en faites quoi ?

_ Il n'y a pas de place pour l'amour dans ce monde !

_ Et ma mère ?

Il se tendit au possible. Ma mère était tout pour cet homme. Elle avait su prendre place dans ce cœur de pierre.

_ Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas jeune homme !

_ Je sais que vous avez du batailler pour pouvoir l'épouser. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire la même chose pour être avec ma Bella. Comprenez-le père.

_ Si je ne veux pas que tu restes avec Bella, ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, je n'ai pas a décidé de tes choix amoureux, c'est juste qu'elle n'aura jamais aucun titre. Ta mère est morte dans le désintéressement de la population et surtout sans reconnaissance. Seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas de sang royal, elle n'avait pas le droit à un enterrement digne de ce nom. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à revivre ces moments-ci.

J'étais sous le choc tout comme Bella.

_ Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit ça dans votre bureau ? demanda Bella à mon père.

_ Je ne voulais pas parler de ma femme avec vous.

Bella hoqueta.

_ Père, vous avez en main la possibilité de changer ces lois. Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ?

_ Je ne pouvais pas le faire jusqu'à présent. Une clause stipule qu'une loi peut-être changée seulement si l'héritier est près à devenir roi mais également père. Je ne pouvais rien faire.

_ Mais maintenant vous avez les cartes en main. Edward va devenir père et que vous le vouliez ou non, je serais toujours sa femme et la mère de ses enfants. Esmée n'aurait pas voulu que vous deveniez cet homme qui se fiche de l'avenir de son fils. J'en suis certain.

Il ferma les yeux et se retint de dire quelque chose. Il se reprit puis nous fixa.

_ Je vais modifier cette loi et je vais abdiquer.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça père, m'écriais-je horrifié.

_ Si je le peux. Tu es mon fils unique Edward et j'ai déjà causé assez de mal comme ça. Je ne veux plus que ma famille se trouve dans le malheur. Je tenais à m'excuser Bella. Vous êtes une femme forte, et vous aimez mon fils plus que quiconque. Je regrette cependant de ne pas avoir su déceler cela avant et de m'être comporté ainsi. Je sais que tout comme mon Esmée, vous ferez une mère et une reine formidable pour ce royaume.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et puis s'approcha timidement de ma femme. _Aux yeux de la loi et de Dieu elle est toujours ma femme…_ Et elle le revendiquait elle-même il y a quelques instants.

Mon père la regarda puis, maladroitement, la pris dans ses bras.

_ Je suis encore désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ais fait Bella.

Elle hocha la tête. Je savais que le pardon serait dur à accorder mais ma Bella est un être plus que généreux et plus qu'altruiste et je ne doutais pas que tout comme moi, elle allait accorder un jour ou l'autre son pardon à mon père.

Il embrassa la main de ma femme et me salua avant de partir.

Il abdiquait. Dans quelques jours peut-être mêmes dans quelques semaines je serais en passe de devenir le nouveau roi de ce royaume. Ma Bella sera reine et mes enfants seront les héritiers de ce trône. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre et un avenir plus lumineux s'avançait à l'horizon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre tant attendu.<em>**

**_Je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir été là ces derniers mois,_**

**_mais j'avais un bac à passer que j'ai eu avec Mention bien,_**

**_donc je ne regrette pas d'avoir sacrifié un peu l'écriture._**

**_Je vous embrasse _**

**_SweetyMarie_**

**_Ps : le prochain chapitre devrait être l'épilogue :)_**


	11. Epilogue

**L'épilogue, qui signe comme son nom l'indique la fin de cette histoire.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas avec un petit message de ma part ;)**

**Merci à vous de votre lecture **

**SweetyMarie**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Prince de ses yeux<strong>

**Epilogue**

_ Voilà, et n'oubliez pas que je veux que tout ça soit signé pour demain !

_ Ce sera fait votre altesse.

_ Merci Sarah !

Je pris le dossier et le refermais avant de le ranger dans le tiroir. Assis derrière mon bureau, je soufflais. Encore de la paperasse mais ça j'en avais malheureusement l'habitude. Depuis l'abdication de mon père, j'étais roi à plein temps. Ma femme ne s'en plaignait pas mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle souffrait de la situation. Je ne me rappelle même pas du dernier instant que nous avons partagé ensemble. Cela devait remonter à des semaines.

_ Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Une tornade brune fit irruption dans mon bureau.

_ Votre altesse, revenez ici. Non ! Vous ne devez pas déranger le roi !

Je me penchais pour voir le regard chocolaté de ma petite dernière.

_ Papa ! me dit-elle dans un sourire angélique.

Je me penchais et la pris dans mes bras, la cajolant.

_ Inès, que fais-tu mon cœur ?

_ Je m'ennuie, me dit-elle en croisant les bras, une légère moue boudeuse s'affichant sur son doux visage.

_ Où est maman ?

_ Elle est avec Charlotte et Eliott. Mais moi je m'ennuie.

La gouvernante arriva en trombe dans la pièce, ses cheveux collant à son front, les joues rouges d'avoir du courir semblait-il.

_ Votre Altesse, je m'excuse. Un moment d'inattention et mademoiselle Inès vous a déranger.

_ Voyons, ma fille ne me dérange jamais. Laissez, je vais m'en occuper.

_ Mais je…

_ C'est ma fille, je vais m'en occuper !

Mon ton sans appel, lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Il est vrai que je ne faisais rien comme mon père, j'avais tout d'abord interdit le vouvoiement de la part de mes enfants. Bella et moi voulions vivre comme des gens normaux, bien que nous vivions dans le palais royal. Pourtant mes obligations m'avaient rattrapé et je passais moins de temps avec ma petite famille. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner seulement parce que je l'avais décidé.

_ Papa ? me dit Inès, me sortant de mes pensées.

_ Qui a-t-il mon ange ?

_ On peut aller jouer tous les deux ? S'il te plaît !

Elle me regarda avec le même regard que sa maman et je ne pus m'empêcher de fléchir.

_ D'accord, vient, on va aller rejoindre ton frère et ta sœur.

_ Chouette ! Je peux aller chercher mes poupées ?

_ Oui viens, je vais t'accompagner.

Elle descendit de mes bras et m'attrapa par la main, courant devant moi, pour me faire avancer plus vite. Je riais du comportement de ma fille.

Nous arrivions dans sa chambre et elle se dirigea vers son coffre à jouet. Elle me tendit deux poupons qui sentaient bon la vanille et pris une petite poussette qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce.

_ Tu viens papa ?

_ J'arrive, j'arrive.

Elle m'emmena jusque dans le jardin, où Eliott et Charlotte étaient déjà en train de se chamailler. Bella, installée sur un fauteuil, lisait un livre, et de temps en temps son regard se promenait sur nos enfants et elle les réprimandait légèrement.

Bella était pire que moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de nos enfants. Elle était une vraie mère poule. Mais Charlotte, Eliott et Inès le lui rendait bien. Ils aimaient profondément les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

_ Maman ! Regarde ! Regarde !

Inès se précipita vers Bella, qui lâcha son livre sous la surprise de me voir. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Inès grimpa sur les genoux de ma femme et m'attendis. Je ramassais la poussette que ma fille avait fait tomber dans la précipitation.

_ Maman, papa il vient jouer qu'avec moi d'abord !

J'arrivais à hauteur de ma femme et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

_ Je croyais que tu avais du boulot ? Me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je caressais sa joue. Malgré les années, malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avions pu traverser, je la regardais toujours avec le même regard émerveillé, et surtout nos sentiments étaient toujours là.

_ Miss Inès est venue me tirer de mes dossiers.

_ Inès, tu sais bien que quand papa travaille tu ne dois pas le déranger. Gronda Bella.

_ Mais je m'ennuyais. Charlotte et Eliott, ils jouent jamais avec moi !

_ Bella, laisse, ça me fait du bien de rester un peu avec vous. Je ne me rappelle même pas du dernier moment qu'on a passé ensemble. Alors elle a bien fait.

_ Oui mais…

Je posais mon index sur ses délicieuses lèvres.

_ On va passer la journée ensemble tous les cinq et ça nous fera du bien.

Charlotte s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Je me retournais pour lui faire un câlin. Eliott en profita pour arriver lui aussi.

_ Tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui ? me demanda mon fils.

_ Oui. Je vais aller jouer avec Inès et après on pourrait tous aller dans la piscine. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Oui ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Je riais sous cape. Inès s'approcha de moi et me pris un des poupons. Elle me prit par la main et m'emmena jouer un peu plus loin. J'envoyais un baiser à Bella qui se mit à rougir. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Malgré trois enfants, malgré les années, elle était toujours ma Bella.

_ Alors toi, tu es le grand-père.

_ Le grand-père ? Demandais-je à Inès.

_ Bah oui, je suis la maman et c'est mes bébés. Alors tu es le grand-père, me dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

_ Est-ce que je ressemble à un grand-père ? Demandais-je soucieux à ma fille.

_ Mais non, mais papa c'est juste pour le jeu.

_ D'accord, d'accord.

Elle prit la poussette et mit son poupon à l'intérieur, elle veillait même à ce qu'il soit bien attaché.

_ Alors on va aller se promener.

Pendant plus d'une heure, je jouais avec ma fille, me délectant de ses petites histoires, de ses mots enfantins. Elle était ma minie Bella. Elle était née cinq ans après les jumeaux. D'ailleurs leurs naissances avaient fait pas mal jaser.

Charlotte était née la première et par conséquent le titre de Reine lui revenait obligatoirement en premier. Eliott était le second à pouvoir prétendre au trône. Mon père avait presque fait une crise cardiaque en apprenant cette nouvelle. Mais il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas réformer une nouvelle fois les lois.

La population attendait avec impatience mon mariage avec Tanya Dénalie, mais j'avais tout envoyé valsé, elle la première. Et Bella avait été critiqué de toutes parts, mais à ma grande surprise elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle s'occupait de nos enfants, tandis que je m'occupais du royaume que l'on m'avait fraichement légué.

Charlotte et Eliott étaient des enfants adorables, je prenais plaisir à seconder ma femme. Leur donner le biberon était ce que je préférais. Bella avait même refusée toutes aides de la part des gouvernantes. Seule Betty avait eut le droit d'aider ma femme, et nos enfants à grandir.

J'avais vécu leurs premiers pas, entendu leurs premiers mots. Tout avait été formidable.

Charlotte avait les yeux verts mais les boucles brunes de sa jolie maman, tandis qu'Eliott était mon portrait craché. Je ne pouvais pas renier mes enfants, ils étaient un parfait mélange de nous deux. Et j'aimais cela.

Carlisle avec les années était devenu un papi gâteaux. Il s'occupait avec plaisir de ses petits-enfants, et cela me faisait à chaque fois un pincement au cœur. Il ne s'était presque jamais occupé de moi durant mon enfance, mais le faisait avec mes enfants. Quelque part j'avais éprouvé une certaine jalousie à leur égard, mais après coup j'étais rassuré. Carlisle acceptait enfin ma famille. Il avait été désarçonné lorsque nos enfants le tutoyèrent. Il m'avait toujours obligé à le vouvoyer, à l'appeler père et mes enfants bousculaient son monde. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et cela me soulagea.

De même, il accepta un peu plus facilement ma femme, passant du temps avec elle, essayant de la connaître. Il avait raconté des anecdotes à ma famille sur ma mère, et sur lui, sur sa jeunesse passée au château. Mes enfants adoraient passé du temps assis devant la cheminée, à écouter les récits de mon père.

_ Papa ? On peut aller se baigner ? me demanda Eliott qui accourait vers moi.

Inès me regardait, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

_ Oh oui mon papa, s'il te plaît. On peut y aller ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ma fille. « Mon papa ». Elle s'avait vraiment comme me faire craquer.

_ Oui, allez mettre vos maillots de bain. On se retrouve ici, vous nous attendez avant d'y aller. D'accord ?

Ils opinèrent tous les trois avant de courir jusqu'à leur chambre.

Je fis sonner la gouvernante d'Inès pour qu'elle aille aider ma fille à mettre son maillot, ainsi qu'elle puisse surveiller mes trois petits monstres.

Je m'approchais de Bella et m'assis à ses côtés. Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux bruns.

_ Alors piscine ?

_ Oui. Je leur ai promis. Et d'ailleurs tu viens avec nous !

_ Edward, non, tu sais, les éclaboussures et tout ça, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Je vais venir avec vous, mais je vous regarderais.

Je secouais la tête, mon sourire en coin présent. Bella se mordit la lèvre.

_ C'est une journée entre nous, en famille, alors tu viens avec nous.

_ Mais…

_ Et c'est non négociable.

_ Tu…

_ Tt tt ! Bella. S'il te plaît ?

_ Je… Tu… Arg ! Ok. Mais tu m'agaces.

_ J'ai encore gagné !

_ Ne te réjouis pas trop vite !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. Je la rattrapais et lui pris la main. Elle me fit un petit sourire timide et nous mena à nos appartements.

A peine avais-je franchis la porte avec ma femme, que je fermais celle-ci à clé, plaquant ma femme contre cette dernière.

Bella se pencha vers moi et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Je plongeais sur elle aussitôt. Nos bouches s'entrouvrirent et nos langues s'apprivoisèrent. Ma main se dirigea vers son chemisier. J'ouvris les boutons et passais mes doigts sur sa poitrine parfaite. Son soutien-gorge moulait à la perfection ses deux monticules laiteux. Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour se diriger vers sa magnifique poitrine. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus bruyants.

_ Chut mon cœur, n'oublie pas qu'on doit éviter de faire du bruit.

Ses mains passèrent dans mes cheveux les tirant légèrement. Elle me ramena à sa bouche et caressa mon torse, par-dessus ma chemise. Elle me retira violemment ma chemise et mordit mon épaule. Elle fit balader ses doigts sur moi. Ce contact m'arracha un petit grognement et je l'embrassais fougueusement. Encouragée, Bella procurait des caresses plus audacieuses et finit par ouvrir mon pantalon.

_ Bella, grognais-je.

Je la repris dans mes bras et l'installa sur le lit. Je finis de retirer son chemisier et détacha son soutien-gorge. Ses seins apparurent fièrement dressés face à moi. Elle était magnifique, les cheveux étalés ainsi sur le matelas.

Je lui retirais son jean et caressais sa fente humide. Elle se tortilla sous moi. Je parvins à son intimité et plongeais deux doigts en elle. Elle se mit à gémir encore plus.

_ Edward, plus s'il te plaît.

Je stoppais mes mouvements et me débarrassais de mon jean. Mon boxer était déformé et je captais le regard gourmand de ma femme. Bella plongea sa main dans mon sous-vêtement et caressa l'extrémité de mon sexe. Un sifflement m'échappa. Elle se releva à genoux, et me poussa doucement sur le lit. Ma tigresse était de retour. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi et abaissa mon dernier vêtement. Elle glissa sur le bas de mon corps et me prit dans sa bouche.

_ Oh putain !

Sa langue passa sur moi, et me fit parvenir rapidement au précipice de l'orgasme. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et la guidait un peu.

_ Oh putain Bella, recule-toi !

Elle s'accrocha à moi, creusant ses joues. Elle releva son regard vers moi et je partis dans les profondeurs de la jouissance.

Bella remonta sur moi, en plaquant des petits baisers sur son passage.

Elle se remit à califourchon sur moi et chercha une friction entre son sexe et le mien. Je caressais le dernier tissu qu'il lui restait et lui arracha. Elle hoqueta de surprise. J'en profitais pour la faire rouler sur le dos.

Elle était trempée juste pour moi. Je pris sa jambe et la plaçais contre ma hanche. Elle ferma les yeux, tout en poursuivant ses gémissements. Je continuais de la torturer en ne la pénétrant pas.

_ Bordel Edward ! Tu me prends ou je hurle ! me cria-t-elle.

Elle cria de surprise lorsque j'entrais en elle. Nos mouvements étaient synchronisés, et elle s'accrochait à mes épaules tout en soufflant bruyamment.

_ Plus Edward…

A chaque coup de rein, je m'enfonçais plus encore en elle. J'attrapais sa main et la liait à la mienne. Bella ferma les yeux. Je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder.

J'accélérais, je sentais Bella se tendre, et j'étais tout comme elle, très proche. Elle plongea sa main plus bas et se caressa devant moi. Je serrais les dents et je sentis ses parois intimes m'emprisonner. Elle cria et s'accrocha à mes épaules.

_ Edward !

Je continuais quelques secondes mes mouvements avant de me tendre et de jouir en elle. Pantelant je me laissais tomber dans le creux de ses bras, ma main, cherchant à tâtons la sienne. Je me redressais légèrement et observais son air extatique qui disait clairement « vient de prendre son pied ».

Je me relevais légèrement et la pris dans mes bras.

_ Merci… me dit-elle en souriant rêveusement.

_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Elle se glissa contre moi, et m'embrassa. Je la sentis me caresser encore une fois.

_ Bella, les enfants vont nous attendre.

_ Encore une fois Edward… Minauda-t-elle.

Qui étais-je après tout pour lui refuser quoique ce soit ?

Les enfants s'étaient préparés et lorsque nous arrivions, Bella et moi, main dans la main, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous esclaffer en apercevant Emmett, debout dans la piscine une bouée jaune autour de la taille. Emmett avait pris en charge Charlotte, Eliott et Inès et ils étaient avec Rosalie et Connor.

Connor était le petit garçon qu'ils avaient eut il y a sept ans de ça maintenant. Je n'avais jamais vu mon meilleur ami plus heureux à ce jour. La naissance de Connor ainsi que son mariage avait été les deux seules fois où j'avais vu mon ami pleurer. Il les aimait tellement.

Il capta mon regard et me fit un petit sourire entendu.

_ Tiens mais regardez qui voilà !

_ Papa, tu viens avec nous dans l'eau ? Demanda Inès tout en sautant de l'échelle pour faire un plongeon.

_ Oui mon ange, j'arrive.

J'avançais tirant presque Bella pour qu'elle vienne avec nous.

_ Maman ! Tu viens, l'eau est trop bonne ! Nous informa Charlotte.

_ Y'a autre chose qui était bon, hein Ed !

Emmett se prit une claque derrière la tête par sa femme.

_ Je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite Emmett avant que ça ne se finisse mal ! Lui conseilla Rose.

_ Merci Rose, lui fit ma femme avec un clin d'œil.

Carlisle nous rejoint quelques minutes après, il s'était installé sur un fauteuil et lisait un livre. Il prenait quelques photos parfois. Lui aussi avait bien changé. Je crois qu'Inès l'avait pas mal fait évoluer aussi. Notre petite tornade remuait pas mal mais elle cherchait toujours à être avec son grand-père. Il avait bien du se résoudre à s'occuper un peu plus d'elle.

Inès c'était Bella tout crachée mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus énergique. Elle courait dans tous les sens, elle aimait que les gens soient aux petits soins avec elles. Mais après tout c'était ma petite princesse.

Inès vit son grand-père et sauta en dehors de la piscine.

_ Papi, Papi, Papi ! Faut que tu viennes jouer dans l'eau avec nous c'est trop trop bien ! Lui dit-elle en se secouant dans tous les sens, arrosant au passage mon père.

_ Inès, je vais plutôt rester ici, je vais lire un livre.

Elle se mit à faire sa moue boudeuse et partis en baissant les épaules.

_ Inès attend ! Je vais me changer, et je viens avec vous.

_ Oh ça c'est trop chouette mon papi !

Elle courra vers lui et lui fis un câlin. Evidemment elle avait trempé son grand-père mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le fait qu'il avait cédé à sa requête.

_ Elle ferait marcher mon père sur la tête, dis-je à Bella.

_ Moque toi, tu es pareil avec elle. Elle te demande un truc et tu le fais direct.

_ C'est pas vrai !

_ Oh bah tiens !

_ Bon peut-être que c'est un tout petit peu le cas, mais c'est ma fille. Je l'aime !

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je me penchais et l'embrassais.

_ Oh non Rose regarde, Edward et Bella ils vont faire un petit frère à Charlotte, Eliott et Inès.

_ Ah non moi je veux pas de frère ou de sœur !

On se retournait tous vers Inès, qui se mit à rougir.

_ Je préfère avoir un chien ! Dit-elle aussitôt récoltant les éclats de rire de l'assistance.

_ C'est bien d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, dit alors Eliott.

_ Non ! Moi je veux un chien !

_ Eh stop ! Il n'y aura pas de chien ni de frère, ni de sœur. Leur dit alors Bella.

_ Oh dommage, moi j'aurais bien voulu une autre petite sœur, lui dit alors Charlotte.

Je regardais Bella. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de ça, et la réaction de notre petite dernière nous faisait un peu peur.

Bella regarda ailleurs et fronça les sourcils. Je me retournais et tombais sur le visage strié de larmes de notre Inès.

Je m'approchais d'elle mais elle se déroba.

_ Bah mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je veux pas que vous ayez un bébé ! Vous allez plus m'aimer sinon ! Tu seras plus mon papa, et maman elle sera plus ma maman.

_ C'est pas vrai ma puce. Ecoute, Charlotte, Eliott et toi, vous partagez le même papa et la même maman.

Elle opina cherchant à sécher ses larmes.

_ Et bien si maman et papa ont un nouveau bébé, alors on restera toujours votre papa et votre maman. Tu comprends ?

_ Mais tu vas t'occuper que du bébé et pas de nous.

_ Non ce n'est pas vrai, mon petit ange. Quand tu es née, je continuais à jouer avec Charlotte et Eliott. Tu peux leur demander.

Elle se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur.

_ Oui c'est vrai, il jouait toujours avec nous mais il s'occupait aussi de toi. Et nous aussi on te faisait jouer, on te donnait le biberon. C'est cool d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, lui dit Charlotte.

_ Moi j'voudrais bien un petit frère parce que je suis le seul garçon, dit Eliott ennuyé.

J'allais répondre mais Bella me coupa.

_ Les enfants, pour l'instant il n'est pas prévu que vous ayez un petit frère ou une petite sœur d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête quelque peu déçus.

_ Mais si c'est le cas, ajoutais-je, vous serez les premiers prévenus.

_ D'accord, dis Inès.

Elle continua à jouer avec son frère qui la faisait tourner dans l'eau, lorsque mon père arriva en maillot de bain.

_ Ouah papi c'est trop bien que tu viennes avec nous ! Dis Eliott alors qu'Inès riait à gorge déployée.

Emmett jetait son fils dans l'eau, tandis que Rose et Bella discutaient dans un coin de la piscine, près des marches.

Toute ma famille était réunie. Et malgré les épreuves, malgré tout, nous étions réunis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Bella capta mon regard et me souri. Ses yeux pétillant de bonheur.

Elle était la lumière qui vint éclairer ma vie morne et triste. J'étais celui qui réchauffa son cœur emplit de malheurs.

J'avais été le Prince de ses yeux mais elle était la Reine de mon cœur. Et notre amour avait finalement triomphé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà c'est fini.<em>**

**_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies sur cette fiction,_**

**_ainsi qu'à celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires._**

**_Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir livré cette histoire._**

**_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._**

**_Laissez moi un dernier message pour cette fiction, j'en serais très heureuse._**

**_Je vous embrasse_**

**_SweetyMarie_**


End file.
